Blooded Knife : the Escape
by Ukecchi Ryuzukira
Summary: (the GazettE fic) UPDATE! Chapter 8 Reita's Doomsday ! special for Reita b'day! Kehidupan ReiKai sudah kembali seperti dulu, hari ini ulang tahun Reita dan sepertinya Kami-sama ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan untuk Reita di hari ulang tahunnya melalui mertuanya, Inoran! guess what ! XD WARN : LANGUAGE, YAOI (BOY x BOY), REITA X KAI. CRITICS ARE WELCOME, FLAME GO DIE. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Blooded Knife by RyukiRei Fujitatsu a.k.a Rei

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : sepertinya rada angst dikit, bloody mungkin =w=a ato malah ungenre

Pair : ReitaXKai, AoiXUruha, RukiX?

Rating : M for Bloody and Fighting Scene

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi fic abal gaje ini punya saia

Author Note : a whole new story but the same storyline. jadi... kalo nggak baca chapter 1 dan 2 versi revisi kalian pasti nyesel. huahahahahahahahahahahaha XDDD *jadi wajib harus kudu baca #plak. mengapa di revisi, karena menurut saya 2 chapter pertama itu kayak junk fic apalagi formatnya yang kacau balau =w=v, jadi saya perbaiki dengan sedikit merubah cerita tapi tetap sama (?) ya pokoknya baca sendiri lah biar ngerti ._.v

oh iya balesan review untuk yang di 3 chapter terakhir

**mamoru okta-chan lemonberry**: terima kasih sudah review~! untuk ReiKa-nya sudah saya pertimbangkan dan... lihat saja nanti. huahahahaha XDD karena tidak akan jadi surprise jika dikasih tau sekarang. tapi saya meninggalkan hint yang sangat jelas XDd

**XkouyoushiroyamaX : **terima kasih sudah review~! untuk AoiHa memang lagi jadi fokus saya :))

**Yuki amano** : terima kasih sudah review~! juki sepertinya lagi banyak fikiran :)) untuk penghapusan saya lagi nggak punya ide untuk mereka

**hana **: terima kasih sudah review~! saya terima masukannya :))

* * *

><p>darah bercecer dimana-mana, tapi dia masih berdiri di sana menatap mayat bersimbah darah di depannya sambil tetap memegang pisau yang di gunakan untuk membantai mayat di depannya...<p>

"urusanku denganmu sudah selesai sobat, Maaf, aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Lalu kai pergi meninggalkan jenazah tersebut sambil meletakkan pisau dan mawar putih di samping mayat Ruki...

-skip-

"lo bawa pesenan gue kan ?" Reita berusaha menahan sakit karena kecanduan, rasanya seluruh otot tubuhnya mengencang

"_limited. Fresh from Columbia_" Ruki dengan seringai tipis yang menempel di bibirnya

"_skip this shit and just gimme that_" Reita mulai tidak sabar

"_what kind of payment this time_" seringai Ruki makin lebar

"gue mau jadi kurir lo" jawab Reita tidak sabar

"_funny_. Apa jadinya pemimpin yakuza paling di takuti di wilayah Roppongi ternyata ingin menjadi kurir. _Don't make me laugh_" Ruki tertawa sinis

"apapun bakal gue kasihin, asal lo ngasih barang itu ke gue" Reita kesal, diam-diam dia mempersiapkan pisau lipatnya untuk menikam Ruki

"_kiddin_, _ya don't hav ta_. Sepertinya kau berguna, aku perlu bantuanmu" Ruki memutuskan

"what ?" Reita menaikkan alisnya

"gue butuh data tentang kelompok mafia blood rain, pimpinannya namanya Kai, lo sebagai bos besar gangster pasti tau siapa dia" Ruki, jika memungkinkan seringaiannya pasti sudah dari telinga ke telinga

"dia menempati distrik 3C, anggota jaringannya bermain cukup rapih, omzetnya bisa sampai jutaan dollar, dia tidak pernah terendus jaringan polisi karena Kai, bos mereka tidak akan segan menyuap orang-orang atas kepolisian" Reita memberi informasi dengan cepat, berharap percakapan sampah ini segera berakhir

"_well, this is yours_" Ruki melemparkan paket yang barusaja dibeli Reita "_remember to pay me_" Ruki lalu pergi meninggalkan Reita yang segera menghirup paket sabu-sabu dan langsung dalam kondisi _fly_. dalam kondisi _sakaw_, Reita bisa melakukan apasaja agar bisa mendapatkan sabu-sabu dan kokain, tapi kali ini informasi yang dia berikan kepada Ruki adalah, tentang kekasihnya sendiri... _damn he_ baru saja dia berjalan menuju kematiannya sendiri

~skip~

"Reita..., Reita..., Rei, sadar Rei... ?" Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Reita sedari tadi, berharap Reita segera bangun

"Kai..." dengan susah payah Reita membuka matanya "ada apa ?" Reita berusaha duduk

"ada apa dengan mu Rei ? wajahmu pucat begitu _and you're alone in this sofa, where's the others ?_" Kai melihat tidak ada orang disekitar

"gue suruh pergi, memangnya kenapa ?" Reita mengusap mukanya, mencoba menghilangkan kantuk

"aku khawatir denganmu, kudengar dari anak buahmu, kau terlibat dengan Ruki ?" tanya Kai

"ya, aku memang ada sedikit urusan dengan Ruki, dan itu nggak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu" Reita masih mencoba mengusir rasa kantuknya

"_but, I'm worried_ Rei" Kai dengan wajah sendihnya

"kau fikir aku ini tidak bisa jaga diri apa?! Jangan anggap remeh aku Kai" Reita mendadak emosi

"Rei! Apa ?! apa aku salah mengkhawatirkanmu ?! kenapa kau mendadak emosi begini ?!" Kai ikut tersulut emosinya

Reita menatap Kai dengan kaget "maaf, Kai, aku hanya sedikit pusing saja"

"_it's okay dear,_ kalo lagi banyak kerjaan, mendingan istirahat dulu ya" Kai dengan cepat merubah moodnya, tersenyum.

"_accompany me, dear_" Reita membalas senyum Kai dan membelai pipi Kai

"_Sure_" tanpa ragu, Kai mendekat ke arah Reita dan mencium bibir Reita. Lembut tanpa nafsu

"Rei-chan..." Kai berubah manja

"hm?" ini yang dia suka dari partnernya, bagaimana Kai begitu cepat merubah moodnya. _Make him feel better_

"_you've changed_. Rei-chan berubah, tidak seperti dulu lagi" Kai berkata dengan sediki cemberut yang terlihat _cute_ dimata Reita

"kenapa dear? _did you miss me that much ?_" Reita mencoba menggoda partnernya. Semburat pink tipis tercetak di pipi chubby Kai

"_don't tease me! You pervert_" Kai dengan gemas mencubit pinggang Reita

"ouch, _that's hurt_" Reita tertawa jahil "_come_" Lalu Reita menarik Kai ke pangkuannya "_tell me, how much you miss me?_"

"_as you see it_" Kali ini justru Kai yang menantang Reita, mendekatkan wajah ke partnernya dan menciumnya. Tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, kali ini Kai memberikan _open mouthed kiss_ yang cukup panas, memaksa Reita membuka mulutnya dan menerima lidah _submissive_ dari parnernya yang dengan mudah dia taklukkan dan mendorong kembali lidah Kai ke rongga mulutnya

"mh.. Rei.." Kai mencoba berbicara disela-sela ciumannya, sedangkan tangan jahil Reita mulai menejelajahi tubuh Kai. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama, Uruha yang datang mendadak menginterupsi kemesraan kedua sejoli yang jarang bisa bertemu ini.

"_time up guys_, bukan waktunya buat mesra-mesraan ada hal harus kita bicarakan" Uruha yang sedikit kesal melihat kedua _kouhai_nya ini yang malah mengumbar keintiman di ruang tengah markas mereka. apa sih yang ada di kepala mereka, mau _show off apa_

"_well, _ada apa ? tidak biasa kau langsung masuk tanpa pemberitahuan" Reita menyeringai. Masih melanjutkan 'pekerjaannya' terhadap Kai, kali ini Reita sukses melucuti seluruh pakaian Kai dan hanya meninggalkan kemeja hitamnya saja

"s-stop, Rei.. mh..." semburat diwajah Kai semakin merah hingga ketelinganya. Melihat Uruha ada disana membuat inderanya bukannya mati malah menjadi hyper-sensitif

"well, kayaknya kita akan mendapat serangan" Uruha berdehem tidak nyaman sebenarnya melihat Kai yang hanya menggunakan kemeja yang menghadap ke arahnya sedangkan Reita dengan kejam men-_teasing _ kejantanan Kai yang agak mengeras

"dari ?" Reita mencoba inosen

"Partner bisnis barumu" Uruha datar. Padahal sebenarnya dia entah agak malu atau justru terangsang melihat Kai yang biasanya stoic itu menjadi _lewd_ di tangan Reita

"Ruki ?" merasa aneh dan sedikit kesal, Reita tidak sadar mengeratkan genggamannya dikejantanan Kai

"a-ah~!" sebuah desahan erotis lolos dari mulut Kai, segera dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"memang ada yang harus dicurigai selain dia ?" Uruha sedikit blushing mendengar desahan Kai

"sussh~ _don't cover your cute lips, love_" Reita ditengah pembicaraan masih sempat men-_tease_ Kai

"ash... s-top.. Rei.. mhh" Kai memohon

"_I won't till you come_" Reita dengan seringai lebar. Uruha merinding melihatnya

"_r u sure bout this_ ?" Reita tampak berifikir

"_absolutely_, _but carefull, his target not you_" Uruha serius. Namun ditengah keseriusan pembicaraan Reita dan Uruha, Kai tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya

"yahh~ _e-eno-_ooh~, s-stop Rei... I-I'm _gonna.. _haah~" Kai tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan panas tubuhnya yang berkumpul dikejantananya. Dia seolah-olah merasa akan meledak.

"_then, come for me, love_" Reita berbisik di telinga sensitif Kai

"nyaaah~" tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, Kai melengkungkan punggungnya dan mencapai orgasme. Uruha kali ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena perasaannya yang tidak karuan melihat Kai.

"_then, who ?_" Reita kini membiarkan Kai yang lemas dipelukannya sambil terus berbicara dengan Uruha

"_bad luck him, it's Kai_" Uruha sambil menyulut rokoknya

"_what the hell_" Reita mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar nama Kai disebut

"posisi yang buruk, heh ?" Uruha tertawa getir sambil menghisap rokoknya

"ya. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Ruki bisa menyerang tiba-tiba, kau, medapatkan informasi ini dari mana ?" Reita agak gusar

"pimpinan salah satu geng yang kita _backup_" Uruha kembali menghisap rokoknya

"_who?_" Reita penasaran

"Aoi" jawab Uruha singkat

"gangster underground yang ada di wilayah distrik D, kau sedang ada hubungan dengan dia bukan" raut wajah Reita tidak terbaca

"bukan urusanmu" Uruha mendadak kesal

"urusan percintaanmu dengan dia bukan urusanku juga" Reita menyeringai, merasa sukses menjahili Uruha "tapi apapun urusanmu itu jangan sampai menggangu bisnis kita" Reita serius

"_got it_" Uruha makin kesal

" _I've got to go, it seems my baby exhausted._" Reita berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menggendong Kai yang mulai diserang kantuk "_don't sleep yet baby, there is plenty things to do_" Reita berbisik ditelinga Kai. Kai yang tadinya hendak tidur, kini terhenyak kesadarannya kembali tinggi. 'Uruha aniki, save mee~' batin Kai berteriak

~skip~

Pukul 2 pagi Reita mendadak merasa sakit kepala hebat, entah darimana datangnya yang jelas dia masih dalam taraf normal seharusnya, tidak sakaw. Terbangun dari tidurnya dia segera mengacak-ngacak laci _nightstand_ disamping tempat tidurnya, tanpa fikir panjang dia menghirup heroine yang ia temukan disana. Bukannya menenagkan heroine yang ia hisap ternyata sudah diracun oleh Ruki, sakit kepala Reita semakin menjadi

"_fuck!_" kesal terhadap rasa sakit, Reita berteriak tidak perduli dengan Kai yang masi terlelap. Kai yang terbangun mendengar teriakan Reita segera mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dan menemukan Reita tengah memegangi kepalanya dan berteriak-teriak kesakitan

"Rei... _hold on _Rei..."

"_it's fucking hurts_" Reita masih kesakitan, sedangkan Kai yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Reita dia memilih untuk memanggil Uruha

"aniki ?! aniki...?!"

ditempat lain Uruha sedang mengurusi laporan-laporan masuk, tanpa dia sadari bahwa ada seseorang yang masuk keruangannya

"lama tidak bertemu honey..." Aoi segera memeluk Uruha sekaligus dengan kursinya

"tak usah bertingkah manis, _it makes me sick_" Uruha dingin

"hey, _r u angry ?_" Aoi menduga-duga

"_no way I'm angry. I just fucking sick with your cocky attitude_" Uruha makin kesal

"_sorry dear, too many things to do_" Aoi mengecup kening Uruha

"jika tidak ada yang penting, lebih baik kau pergi, aku sibuk" Uruha kesal

"kalau aku tidak mau pergi" Aoi mulai menggoda himenya

"aku yang akan mengusirmu dengan ini" lalu menodongkan pistol ke kepala Aoi

"whooa whooa whooa apa-apaan ini? Kita jarang bertemu tapi sekali bertemu kau menodongku dengan senjata, _poor me_" Aoi dengan muka pura-pura sedihnya

"_sick bastard_" Uruha memilih mencium bibir Aoi singkat agar Aoi segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Namun belum sempat Aoi menjawab, Uruha mendengar teriakan panik Kai. Segera dia berlari menuju kamar Reita, dan menemukan Reita yang sedang kesakitan dipangkuan Kai yang panik.

"fuck..." Uruha tercengang "ada apa ini ?"

"aku tidak tau, aniki, sepertinya tadi Rei, sakit kepala dan dia mengambil sesuatu dilacinya"

"ini..." Aoi mengendus serbuk putih yang berada didekat Reita "heroine"

"_the fuck_" Kai dan Uruha kaget

"tapi... bagaimana bisa ?" Kai sangat shock mendengar Reita menghisap heroine

"aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya heroine ini tidak murni. Dia dijebak" Aoi berhipotesis

"apa yang harus kita lakukan" Uruha jadi ikut-ikutan panik

"yang jelas kita harus mengosongkan isi perutnya, baru kita bisa melakukan pertolongan untuk Reita, akan aku panggil dokter dari _headquarter_" Aoi segera mengubungi organisasi induk mereka untuk mengirimkan dokter-dokter ahli.

Sedangkan Uruha dan Kai membaringkan Reita ditempat tidurnya. Kai menggengam tangan Reita dengan kuat. Uruha harus menarik Kai paksa ketika dokter yang dikirim oleh _headquarter_ akan memeriksa Reita karena Kai tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"_it's okay, Kai. Rei would be alright_" Uruha menenangkan

"_b-but_" Kai memohon

"_no buts_" Uruha tegas. "_just leave Rei under their care_".

"u-un" akhirnya Kai menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Uruha "Aniki..." Kai bersuara

"ya ?"

"sebenarnya apa motif Ruki ?" Kai kali ini serius

"Ruki sebenarnya adalah mafia yg selama ini berusaha menjegal bisnis kita, dia anggota kepolisian tapi dia bermuka dua..." Aoi tiba-tiba menyahut

"eh ?" Kai bingun

"yap sepertinya dia ingin membuat bisnis kita hancur, ya motifnya adalah..." Aoi menyulut rokoknya

"menjegal bisnis kita untuk memperluas omzetnya ?" Uruha menduga-duga

"benar sekali" Aoi sambil memasukkan pemantik ke sakunya

"lalu bagaimana dengan Reita..." Kai menjadi bingung

"aku tidak tau" Aoi datar.

Ketika Aoi terdiam pada saat yang sama dokter yang menangani Reita keluar dari kamar, segera saja Kai menghampiri mereka

"bagaimana ?" tanyanya khawatir

"kondisinya sudah membaik, racunnya sudah berhasil kami keluarkan dan netralkan, sebaiknya biarkan dia istirahat terlebih dahulu, setelah itu sarankan dia untuk mengikuti terapi heroine" kepala tim dokter menyodorkan sebuah alamat

"terima kasih" Uruha membungkuk seperlunya, lalu tim dokter dari headquarter pergi meninggalkan mereka

Sedangkan Kai, segera masuk ke kamar, duduk disebelah Reita

"Rei..."

"biarkan dia istirahat..." Uruha menggenggam pundak Kai

"hm'm"

"kau sebaiknya tetap disini dan jaga Reita, aku akan keluar memastikan keadaan, kau selalu membawa pisau dan pistolmu bukan ?" Uruha memastikan

"ya"

Lalu Uruha pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Reita sendirian..., tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan dan tembakan dari luar, Kai segera berlari ke pintu keluar, tidak sadar bahwa Reita sudah bangun dan mengambil senjatanya lengkap, meski langkahnya masih agak sedikit terhuyung

"_ikuzo, _Kai" segera Reita menarik Kai yang akan menuju pintu kamarnya

"R-Rei ?" Kai bingung

"jangan banyak bertanya ayo segera pergi" Reita menarik Kai

"b-baik"

Melihat Reita yang agak limbung lalu Kai membantu memapah Reita untuk jalan, baru saja mereka akan kabur dari pintu darurat tapi Ruki sudah lebih dulu menghadang mereka...

"buona sera..." Ruki menyeringai

"kau... dasar brengsek..." Tanpa basa basi Kai langsung menyerang Ruki dengan tangan kosong, tapi serangan Kai kali ini tertahan oleh seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan penutup wajah.

* * *

><p>review ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Blooded Knife by RyukiRei Fujitatsu a.k.a Rei

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : sepertinya rada angst dikit, bloody mungkin =w=a ato malah ungenre Pair : ReitaXKai, AoiXUruha, RukiX?

Rating : M for Bloody and Fighting Scene

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi fic abal gaje ini punya saia

#np: Gabriel on the Gallows. No dude this is Ruki's life on the Kai's Gallows :v. Remake terakhir :3

* * *

><p>summary :<p>

"buona sera..." Ruki menyeringai

"kau... dasar brengsek..." Tanpa basa basi Kai langsung menyerang Ruki dengan tangan kosong, tapi serangan Kai kali ini tertahan oleh seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan menggunakan penutup wajah.

"oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan kepadamu..., dia adalah tangan kananku... anak buahku yang paling setia... " seringaian Ruki makin lebar "Aoi.."

* * *

><p>Bagai sebuah trigger ketika orang yang berpakaian serba hitam tadi membuka penutup wajahnya, rahang Kai dan Reita mengeras, mereka sebenarnya tidak pernah memprediksi bahwa Aoi yang akan menjadi kakitangan Ruki, padahal sudah sejak lama mereka mencoba mencari tahu bahwa ada penghianat di kelompok mereka tetapi selalu gagal karena ini.<p>

"kau... sudah ku duga, dari gelagatmu kau hanya memanfaatkan uruha saja untuk menjatuhkan kami" Kai sinis

"tentu saja... aku tidak sebodoh itu,... aku menjual kesetiaanku kepada penawar tertinggi"Aoi menyeringai, namun tidak berlangsung lama ketika Reita justru tertawa yang awalnya hanya sebuah seringai yang mirip dengan Chesire cat.

"masih bisa tertawa rupanya..." seringai Ruki makin lebar namun penuh kebencian

" setelah aku gagal membunuhmu dengan heroine itu... akan langsung saja aku habisi nyawamu di sini" kemudian Ruki segera mengarahkan pistol yang dia sembunyikan dibalik jasnya tepat ke kepala Reita

" tidak semudah itu..., kid" Reita tidak mau kalah, perlahan dia meraih belati kecil yang ada di pinggangnya, dia hanya perlu melemparnya saja dan akan tepat menembus tubuh Ruki.

Ketika Ruki menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan bersiap menembak lalu Reita segera melempar belatinya sedangkan dia segera menunduk untuk melindungi Kai, namun lemparan belati Reita tidak mengenai sasaran seperti yang diharapkan, malah mengenai Aoi dan memutus otot bisep dan memutus tendon tangan kanan Aoi

"cih.." Aoi menahan perih

"cih, rupanya kau tidak mudah di bunuh" Reita geram

"_good boy_, Aoi. Tidak sia-sia aku membayarmu. Tapi dengan tangan putusmu itu hanya akan sia-sia saja" Ruki kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke kepala Aoi

"Aoi…., sial" Kai mencoba mendekati Aoi

"berani mendekat akan aku ledakkan kepalanya" ancam Ruki

"bodoh ! cepat pergi…! Jangan sampai kalian mati di sini, Uruha sedang membawa bantuan kemari…" hardik Aoi

"tidak semudah itu, brengsek" Reita mencoba mengambil Aoi namun Ruki justru menembak lengan bahu kirinya

"Rei !" Kai panik

"kau benar benar ingin mati rupanya" Ruki murka

"berani menyentuh Reita aku akan membunuhmu" ancam Aoi

"hohohohoho rupanya kau masih saja mencoba untuk menjadi pahlawan" Ruki sinis

"cepat pergi….!" Perintah Aoi "bawa pergi Reita"

Kemudian Kai membantu Reita yang menahan sakit karena tulang bahunya ada yang retak karena tembakan dari Ruki barusan. Namun Ruki menembakkan peluru ke depan Reita dan Kai

"kalian tidak akan kemana-mana" ancam Ruki

"che"

"selamat tinggal Aoi, sampaikan salamku untuk penjaga neraka….." Ruki hendak menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan Aoi memejamkan matanya menerima keadaan yang akan terjadi padanya, tapi pada saat yang sama Reita menembak tangan Ruki dengan senapan yang diberikan oleh Kai dan tepat mengenai tangan Ruki, ternyata isi senapan Ruki kosong, jadi Aoi selamat...

" Aoi... ayo segera pergi... Uruha sedang menuju kemari..." Kai menarik Aoi untuk keluar

"tidak..., kalian saja yang pergi..., cepat bawa pergi Reita..., dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi..." Aoi mengalihkan padangannya kepada Reita yang mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok dengan nafas terengah

"t-tapi kau juga terluka" Kai memaksa

"tapi aku bisa bertahan, kau sebaiknya pergi biar aku yang mengurus Ruki" Aoi menatap murka terhadap Ruki

"kh- Kalian pergi saja dulu, biar aku yang menghadapi dia" Reita menyeringai. "jangan pernah remehkan aku, brengsek"

Reita mengarik sebuah belati kembar, bersiap menghadapi Ruki, sedangkan Kai membantu Aoi berdiri dan membawanya pergi menuju atap, di sana sudah ada Uruha dengan sebuah helikopter yang akan membawa mereka pergi ke tempat persembunyian Kai

Kai... apa kau sudah-" tercengang yang bersama Kai bukanlah Reita "Kai,untuk apa kau menolong penghianat macam dia" Uruha sinis  
>"dia terluka aniki, sebaiknya kalian pergi terlebih dahulu "<p>

"lalu bagaimana dengan Reita..."

"jangan khawatirkan aku dan Rei, kami bisa menyusul" Jawab Kai meyakinkan

"Kai! Tunggu-" Uruha hendak mengejar Kai tapi Aoi menahannya

"jangan di kejar..., kau bisa terbunuh di sana" Aoi memperingatkan

" kau..." Uruha yang sedang marah, kali ini tidak segan untuk membuat Aoi makin babak belur "kau masih belum puas menghancurkankami ? apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kepada kami, berbaik hati, membantu bisnis kami, tapi kau juga diam-diam menggerogoti seperti hama" Uruha mendesis marah

"_what if I'm really two headed snake" _Aoi menyeringai "aku menjual kesetiaanku kepada penawar tertinggi tapi penawarku menghianatiku... jadi..." tanpa basa-basi Aoi memukul leher Uruha hingga pingsan, lalu membawanya ke dalam heli lalu membawanya pergi

"_I'm sorry dear, I have no choices._ Terima kasih Rei, kau sudah menolongku..., akan ku balas perbuatanmu nanti..., tapi tidak untuk hari ini, setidaknya bertahanlah sedikit lagi..." Aoi memandang iba kebawah. Lalu Aoi pergi ke tempat persembunyiannya sambil membawa Uruha

"kau akan berguna jika kau ku bawa bersamaku" Aoi menyeringai menatap Uruha yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

Sedangkan Kai, yang kembali lagi ke tempat Reita dan Ruki berduel, ternyata dia sudah terlambat, Reita tersungkur bersimbah darah, ada sebuah luka robek di bagian perutnya...

"Rei!" Kai panik

"wah, kau anjing ya setia ya~, masih memikirkan majikanmu yang entah masih hidup atau sudah mati" Ruki sinis

"_unforgiven_" desis Kai

Kai mencabut sebuah pisau yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana yang tersembunyi di kaki kirinya..., lalu menyerang Ruki dengan membabi buta, Ruki yang sudah kelelahan melawan Reita di tambah lagi luka robek memanjang yang ada di tangannya membuatnya tambah kesulitan menghadapi Kai yang sedang mengamuk. 'sial' batin Ruki, menyadari bahwa kesempatannya sangat sedikit untuk menang dalam menghadapi Kai yang sedang dalam mode beserk

'perlihatkan... perlihatkan celah kelemahanmu'batin Ruki 'sial, dia benar-benar monster tanpa cela' Ruki mengumpat dalam hati. Masih berusaha menghindari serangan Kai, tapi kali ini salah satu tinjunya mengenai ulu hati Ruki yang menjadi titik lemahnya dan membuat Ruki terkapar. Tapi Ruki masih belum menyerah, dia segera mentackle Kai dan merebut pistol yang ada di samping Kai dan segera menarik pelatuknya mengarahkan ke Kai, tapi laki-laki ini tidak takut. Dengan cepat dia menggoreskan pisau ke tangan Ruki, membuang senjatanya dan mengunci Ruki dari belakang, tidak mau mengalah, Ruki mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan menancapkan ke lengan Kai, mencabutnya dan dengan membabibuta menyerang Kai. tapi Kai terlanjur kalap tidak perduli dengan lengannya yang sudah tercabik tidak karuan dengan gerakan cepat Kai menikam jantung Ruki dan merobeknya menggunakan pisaunya, masih belum puas Kai membantai Ruki dengan menyayat pembuluh dileher Ruki dan dengan begitu lenyap sudah kehidupan ditubuh Ruki dirampas oleh pisau baja milik Kai

"kau sudah sepantasnya mati..." desis Kai yang tengah diselimuti aura gelap

Kali ini sisi psycho Kai yang berkuasa, Kai yang hanya diketahui oleh Reita, Kai yang bisa menjadi pembunuh tanpa ampun dan tidak perduli siapa. _His very own assasins_. Puas melihat jasad Ruki yang sudah mendingin dengan bengis Kai mencabut pisaunya dari leher Ruki yang membuat darah dari tubuh Ruki menyembur keluar dan mengotori dirinya. Darah bercecer dimana-mana, tapi Kai masih berdiri di sana menatap mayat bersimbah darah di depannya sambil tetap memegang pisau yang di gunakan untuk membantai mayat di depannya...

"urusanku denganmu sudah selesai sobat, maaf tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik buatmu..." Lalu Kai pergi meninggalkan jenazah tersebut sambil meletakkan pisau dan mawar putih di samping mayat Ruki...

Setelah itu Kai berbalik dan menuju Reita dan langsung membawa Reita yang sedang sekarat karena luka tusuk yang cukup dalam di perut bagian kanannya untuk segera keluar. Tapi Kai tidak mendapati heli yang dibawa Uruha. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa Aoi benar-benar brengsek

"cih... bedebah kau Aoi..." desis Kai

"K...Kai..." Reita berusaha untuk bicara, namun sulit dia merasa bahwa darah terus mengalir keluar dari mulutnya

"R-Rei" Kai sangat khawatir

"jangan perdulikan aku..., cepat pergi, polisi pasti akan segera datang kemari" perintah Reita

"tidak, aku tidak ingin pergi jika tidak denganmu" rengek Kai

"bodoh! Cepat pergi, aku akan lebih aman bersama polisi, jika kita tertangkap bersama maka hancur sudah organisasi kita, jangan biarkan dirimu tertangkap"

"tidak...!" aku tidak mau

Kesal dengan ulah Kai yang masih bisa merengek disaat seperti ini, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada Reita mendorong dan memukul Kai hingga babak belur

"aku bilang pergi!" Reita murka

"Rei, tapi kau terluka parah..." Kai masih kukuh

"Justru itu..., ini urusanku, biar aku yang bertanggung jawab, dan kau ambil alih organisasi kita, kau harus menstabilkan kondisi anarkis dalam organisasi kita dan dengan begitu kita bisa balas dengan kepada Aoi-" belum selesai Reita bicara dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi...

"cepat pergi...!" kali ini Reita menendang wajah Kai "aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu sebagai boneka seks saja" jawab Reita dingin

Kai sontak kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Reita, selama Kai bersama Reita tidak pernah sekalipun Reita pernah berkata sekasar itu..., Kai bersikeras untuk tetap bersama dengan Reita apapun yang terjadi meski dia harus di tangkap polisi dan hidup di penjara yang kejam ataupun nantinya akan berakhir di tiang gantungan asal bisa tetap setia dan bersama Reita, Kai rela, dia rela menukar apapun demi cintanya, Kai rela menghabiskan seluruh sisa waktunya di penjara untuk Reita, bahkan Kai rela jika Reita hanya menjadikannya tameng.

"aku ingin terus bersama Rei " ucap Kai lirih, wajahnya tertunduk kaca kristal bening mulai mengumpul di bola matanya, hatinya sakit

"tapi aku tidak ingin bersama mu Kai, aku sudah bosan denganmu" Reita dingin

"kau bohong... kau hanya ingin melindungiku tapi tidak dengan dirimu sendiri" Suara Kai bergetar, dia menangis untuk pertama kalinya, demi Reita

"terserah apa katamu yang jelas aku hanya memanfaatkan kepandaian dan kesetiaanmu padaku saja oh juga tubuhmu itu Kai, jika sudah tidak berguna kau aku juga akan menjualmu ke pasar gelap dan aku tidak perduli apakah mereka mengulitimu hidup-hidup atau mengambil semua organmu" desis Reita kejam

Reita menatap Kai tajam, Onyx dan Karamel bertemu, Kai merasa sesak. seolah pandangan Reita bagai pisau tajam yang menikam mata dan hatinya, membuatnya semakin perih saat melihat Reita, seolah udara yang ia hirup pun juga berkhianat tidak mau memasuki paru-parunya. meskipun dia masih bisa bernafas tapi dalam udara yang ia hirup seolah terkandung jarum yang menikam paru-parunya, membunuhnya dan membawa jiwanya pergi 'kami-sama ada apa denganku' batin Kai iba, hati Kai hancur luluh lantah mendengar pernyataan Reita, apakah ini sifat asli Reita, apakah dia hanya berbohong untuk melindunginya ? Beribu pertanyaan menyesaki hatinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk mempercayai Reita bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dia percaya Reita tidak berfikir sependek itu dia percaya Reita bagaimanapun Reita menghianatinya.

"Rei, kau hanya berbohongkan?" Kai bertanya untuk memastikan

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu Kai, tidak ada untungnya juga aku berbohong kepadamu, aku masih bisa mendapatkanmu dengan cara apapun jika aku mau dan aku bisa membuangmu kapan saja jika aku mau"

Kai tersentak. Kai menatap Reita nanar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia terima dari Reita

"lihatlah Kai aku begitu kejam bukan ?" Reita menyeringai sinis, tapi dalam seringaiannya dia menyimpan rasa getir yang luar biasa dalam

"Rei...ta..." Sontak Kai langsung berdiri dan lari menjauh dari Reita, yang terfikir sekarang ini pergi sejauh mungkin dari monster yang telah merampas hatinya dan menghancurkannya

"maaf Kai, aku terpaksa melakukan ini, aku yang membawamu kedalam dunia gelap ini, kau tidak seharusnya ikut menanggung apa yang sudahku perbuat" Reita tersenyum pahit

Reita ambruk, sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya lagi. Polisi yang datang langsung mengamankan semua anak buah Ruki dan Reita, termasuk membawa jenazah Ruki dan membawa Reita yang terluka parah ke rumah sakit, Reita menyerah tanpa perlawanan kepada Polisi.

Kai yang marah kepada Reita sadar bahwa dirinya merasa bodoh meningalkan Reita dalam keadaan terluka parah untuk di tangkap polisi. lalu Kai bergegas kembali ke Rumah Reita tapi terlambat, Reita sudah di bawa oleh polisi, dengan mengendap-endap Kai menuju garasi mobil Reita, di sana masih ada sebuah mobil yang luput oleh sitaan petugas, jadi setelah polisi pergi Kai secepatnya segera mengejar ambulans yang membawa Reita, Kai sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Reita, dia akan membawa Reita kabur saat Reita sudah di obati dan sembuh, membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin, ketempat seseorang yang sangat ia percayai...

* * *

><p>Di sisi lain Aoi yang membawa kabur Uruha melarikan diri ke luar negeri dengan identitas samaran. Aoi sudah memiliki organisasi gangster underground pimpinannya sendiri di sana, dan mereka akan membangun bisnis baru, juga Aoi berencana membawa kabur Reita dan Kai ke tempatnya. Setelah sampai di Las Vegas, Aoi meletakkan Uruha ditempat tidur dengan sebelah tangan terborgol dan membangunkannya. Uruha akhirnya terbangun dan dia tidak tahu ada di mana. lalu Aoi yang melihat Uruha sudah bangun dan terlihat bingung<p>

"kita berada di Las Vegas saat ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau aman bersamaku" Aoi berkata seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa

"kau! kau menghianati Reita lagi! brengsek" Uruha segera maju dan akan memukul Aoi namun tertahan dengan borgol ditangannya

"aku tidak menghianatinya, justru aku sedang membantunya" Aoi menjelaskan

"siapapun tidak ada yang kan percaya dengan kata-katamu" Uruha mendesis benci

"terserah saja, tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi sebelumnya apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Aoi sedikit khawatir dengan Uruha yang tidak sadarkan diri hampir 24 jam

"kau masih berani bertanya ?! kau mengikatku seperti ini tapi kau tanya apakah aku masih baik-baik saja. kau gila Aoi" Uruha benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Aoi

"_it's suits you_. Jika tidak begini kau pasti akan lari"

"_do you think you'll tame me this way ?! you would bastard_" Uruha menantang Aoi

"_then, lemme see_" Aoi merasa tertantang

Dengan jengkel akhirnya Uruha segera turun dari tempat tidur mengambil selembar selimut dan melilitkan kepada pergelangan tangannya yang terborgol dan sekuat tenaga menariknya. Namun tampaknya usahanya gagal. 'sial' batin Uruha

"menyerah ?" Aoi tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"_sick bastard_" Uruha meludahi Aoi

"aww~ _you're hurting my feeling_" Aoi berkata seolah-olah dia terluka. "_then why don't you just follow my leads, my dear_" Aoi menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan mencium tengkuk Uruha. Uruha merasa horor dengan apa yang di katakan Aoi, tapi dia sudah tidak bisa melawan Aoi dengan keadaan yang seperti itu

"kalau kau menyerah, aku akan melepas ikatan mu" tawar Aoi

Tapi Uruha masih tetaplah Uruha, seperti Reita masih tetap keras kepala. Harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi dibandingkan keperawanan (?) / keperjakaan dirinya (?)

"kau fikir aku akan menyerah seperti ini" seringai Uruha

"baiklah, kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan dan melarikan diri dari ku, _love_" Aoi kembali men-tease Uruha

Uruha masih tidak mau menyerah kepada Aoi begitu saja, tentu saja harga diri dan egoisme-nye lebih tinggi dari pada apa yang di tawarkan oleh Aoi, tapi berkali-kali mencoba Uruha selalu saja gagal. Akhirnya dia melihat ke arah Aoi dengan pasrah. Seperti anak bebek yang kehilangan induk, Uruha memelas kepada Aoi

"menyerah ?" tanya Aoi

Uruha masih diam saja

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengganggumu" Lalu Aoi kembali ke tempat duduknya, baru saja Aoi akan berbalik, Uruha mulai bersuara

"sakit"

"?"

"tanganku tidak sanggup lagi, ini sakit" rengek Uruha

"kau sudah menyerah ?" Aoi mengkonfirmasi

Sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan berat hati Uruha berkata "hm'm.. aku mohon lepaskan"

"_as your wish_" kemudian Aoi membuka borgol di tangan kiri Uruha "kau bebas"

Tanpa membuang kesempatan Uruha segera saja menendang perut Aoi dan kabur, Aoi hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat kelakuan Uruha yang langsung menendangnya saat ia terbebas. Tapi Uruha tidak akan pergi jauh, mengingat dia tidak membawa apa-apa dan hanya menggunakan kemeja untuk menutupi tubuhnya...

"kuhitung sampe 10 kau pasti kembali lagi, 1...2...3..." Aoi memprediksi. Uruha yang sedang mencari jalan keluar akhirnya menyadari bagaimana kondisinya... laki-laki Jepang dan hanya mengenakan kemeja tanpa dalaman, dengan mata sayu dan tangan terluka... pasti banyak pria gay yang akan 'memakannya' mentah-mentah jika ada yang menemukannya. _ No, it's fucking no way!_

"brengsek kau Aoi !" teriak Uruha frustasi. Dan akhirnya Uruha memutuskan untuk kembali ke Aoi

"5...,6...,7" Aoi masih menghitung

"Aoi...! kau..." Uruha murka

"benar saja, kurang dari 10 kau sudah, kembali" Aoi tertawa seperti anak kecil

"kau... apa yang kau lakukan padaku, brengsek ?!" Uruha segera mencengkeram kerah Aoi

"_I won't do anything bad, love. Only if you could behave_" ancam Aoi

"apa maksudmu..."

"_pays Reita dan Kai safety with your georgeous body..._"Aoi menjilat bibirnya

Uruha sudah tau pembiacaraan ini mengarah kemana. '_shit shit shit_' _it's his very unlucky day. Fucking sick bastard Aoi._ Uruha mengumpat dalam hati.

review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Blooded Knife by RyukiRei Fujitatsu a.k.a Rei**

Fandom : the GazettE

Genre : sepertinya rada angst dikit, bloody mungkin =w=a ato malah ungenre *ditabok readers* Yaoi, OOC, abal, gaje dimana-mana

Pair : ReiKa, AoiHa

Rating : M lemon explicit XDD huahhahahahahahahah *author laknat

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi fic abal gaje ini punya saia *ditendang*

Note :

banyak typo n misstypo, gajeness yang meraja lela, menerjang EYD seenak jidat *ditampol guru bahasa indonesia* OOC tingkat dewa, ga nyambung dan sebagenya, ini dia lanjutannya fic abal saia *senyum senyum gaje* *di hajar stand mic Ruki* terima kasih buat para senpai yang sudah mau meripiuw penpik nistah saia ini m(_ _)m.

yak taraaaa... XDD dengan bangga saia mempersembahkan chapter 3 nya XDD *dilempar drumset, gitar, bass dan stand mic berjamaah* untuk chapter ini aku rubah drastis ratingnya XDjadi** rate M because of lemon explicit** XDD huahahahahahahahahahah mungkin kategori **HARD YAOI** #plak

dan bagi yang anti dengan **YAOI, BOYS LOVE, GAY, HOMO** dan sebagainya **silahkan klik back**, I've warn you if still stubborn **TAKE YOUR OWN RISK**

happy reading minna

(^0^)/

* * *

><p>"Reita telah membunuh Ruki, dan kemungkinan dia sekarang ini berada di penjara, sedangkan Kai aku tak tau bagaimana keadaannya" Aoi memandangi Uruha lekat lekat berusaha meyakinkannya<p>

"kau...!" Uruha geram mendengar informasi dari Aoi

"jadi, jika kau masih ingin melihat Reita hidup, jangan banyak bertingkah" Aoi menyeringai penuh kemenangan

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Uruha mau mengikuti saran Aoi untuk tidak kembali ke jepang, dia tidak ingin Reita mati, padahal sebenarnya ini hanya intrik dari Aoi saja untuk menghalangi Uruha agar tidak pergi.

.

.

~skip skip skip~

Tiga tahun sudah Uruha hidup mengikuti Aoi, tapi dia berasa aneh, semua anak buah Aoi menghormatinya, dan memperlakukannya seperti Aoi, sampai suatu saat Uruha merasakan hal yang aneh di sekitarnya, padahal dia sangat membenci Aoi, karena telah menghianati Reita, ketua organisasinya yang dulu, tapi entah bagaimana dia merasa nyaman di samping Aoi, bahkan perasaan benci itu menguap kemana, yang dia rasakan bahwa Aoi mencoba untuk selalu melindunginya entah dari apapun, atau lebih tepatnya Aoi tidak ingin menyakitinya. Suatu hari saat Uruha sedang minum sendirian di pub, tiba-tiba Aoi menyapanya dari belakang dan berbisik pelan di leher Uruha

"sendirian ?" sontak Uruha kaget dan langsung melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepada Aoi, "oww _itai_" Aoi memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan dari Uruha

"Aoi..."

"itai..., hati-hati makanya" Aoi cemberut

"_gomen ne_, kau membuatku kaget" Uruha kembali menenggak minumannya

"sendirian saja ?" Kini Aoi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Uruha dan memesan _Moet Chandon_ sama seperti Uruha

"kau fikir ada orang lain selain aku dan bartender di sini"

"ku fikir Erika akan kemari"

"Erika ? siapa dia ?"

"my girlfriend, maybe..." Aoi menyeringai dengan pandangan menggoda Uruha, sedangkan dia hanya cemberut dan melanjutkan menengguk _Moet Chandon_ yang tinggal setengahnya saja. Erika sebenarnya adalah sepupu Aoi, melihat kelakuan Uruha yang aneh lalu Aoi mencoba sedikit bermain-main dengan Uruha.

"ohh..." gumam Uruha pelan. Sebenarnya Uruha merasa marah sekali dengan Aoi, tanpa dia sadari bahwa jawabannya barusan mencerminkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Aoi

Tak lama berselang pintu pub terbuka, masuklah seorang gadis cantik dengan dandanan yang cukup sexy, menggunakan dress mini warna hitam, yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, high heels warna hitam dengan heels yang lumayan tinggi sekitar 10-12 cm mungkin, ketukan heels sepatunya memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara Aoi dan Uruha yang sedang minum di sana. Tanpa basa basi gadis itu menghambur ke pelukan Aoi

"Aoi-chan...," Erika memeluk Aoi dengan erat di depan Uruha, Uruha berusaha untuk cuek tapi dalam hati dia sedang terbakar cemburu, Uruha mengalihkan padangannya dari Aoi dan Erika lalu memesan minuman lagi

"yosh, lama nggak ketemu, Erika"

"Aoi-chan, kudengar kau menetap di sini ?"

"yahh..., hingga situasi beres saja"

"situasi... ? apa yang terjadi Aoi-chan"

"ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa Erika. Kau sudah makan ?"

"iie..., "

"tabete yo..."

" ayo temani aku jalan-jalan sekalian ya ? sekalian aku mau beli kado untuk papa... eh ? dare ka ?" Erika kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria cantik di belakang Aoi yang sedang menggak entah gelas keberapa _Moet Chandon_-nya

"ohhh dia temanku"

"Erika-desu, Yoroshiku. Siapa namamu ?" tanya Erika ramah sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit

"Uruha" jawabnya dingin

"nee, kau tampan juga Uruha-san ! memang benar apa yang di katakan... ups... gomen hehehehe" spontan Erika menutup mulutnya, takut dia keceplosan lebih jauh lagi tentang rencana Aoi yang sudah di ceritakan padanya

"baiklah aku mau pergi keluar dengan Erika, kau mau ikut" tawar Aoi kepada Uruha

"iie, aku ingin di sini saja, lagi pula jika aku ingin pergi aku bisa sendiri" jawab Uruha dingin

"baiklah kalau begitu" Aoi kini mulai beranjak pergi bersama Uruha

"kami pergi dulu Uruha-san" Erika mulai menarik Aoi keluar

"eh..., matte ne, Erika," Lalu Aoi melangkah mendekati telinga Uruha " jangan terlalu sinis dengan perempuan Uruha" lalu Aoi menghembuskan nafas hangat di sana yang mampu membuat Uruha merinding mendengarnya "Ikuzo Erika. Jaa Uruha. Ittekimasu" Aoi dan Erika kini menghilang di balik pintu pub yang tertutup

"itterasshai" jawab Uruha malas. Merasa kepalanya sudah cukup pusing Uruha memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal, dia membanting pintunya dari dalam, membuat para pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar kamarnya bertanya-tanya heran 'ada apa dengan satu-satunya perliharaan pimpinannya ini'

"baka Aoi...!" Uruha kembali menyalurkan kemarahannya dengan meninju tembok kamarnya sekeras yang ia bisa hingga tangannya memar. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya 'hey, kenapa aku harus cemburu dan marah begini melihat Aoi pergi dengan gadis lain' batin Uruha 'eh... tapi Aoi sedang tidak ada di sini berarti ini...' Uruha menyeringai. Ini kesempatan dia untuk kabur dengan alasan ingin jalan jalan, segera di otaknya tersusun rencana untuk melarikan diri dari Aoi dan kembali ke Jepang mencari Reita dan Kai.

Segera Uruha mencari-cari dimana paspor, dompet dan ponselnya yang selama ini di sembunyikan oleh Aoi, tidak sulit bagi Uruha untuk menemukan dimana semua barangnya. Semuanya sudah siap, Uruha membuka pintu dan berkata pada anak buah Aoi yang ada di sana bahwa dia ingin jalan-jalan sendirian. Uruha mengenakan jaket dan topinya dan berjalan agak tergesa mencari halte bis atau taksi atau entah kendaraan apapun itu agar bisa mengantarnya ke bandara, satu menit, lima menit, duapuluh menit, empat puluh lima menit, satu jam tidak ada kendaraan satupun yang lewat, dan usaha terakhirnya adalah mencoba menumpang kendaraan apapun yang lewat dan berhasil ada sebuah Mercedez Benz SLR Mc Laren berwarna putih berhenti menghampirinya

"mencoba kabur ya ?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kaca mata coklat yang membingkai wajahnya, dan sekarang ini sedang duduk di belakang kemudi Mc Laren putihnya. Wajah Uruha langsung pucat seketika mengetahui kalau Aoi yang kini menghampirinya, dan sepertinya dia sendirian, tidak ada Erika disampingnya. Seketika itu juga yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah lari, lari yang jauh menghindari Aoi, tapi dari belakangnya sudah banyak anak buah Aoi yang siap mengejarnya. Uruha berlari sekuat tenaga tapi ia gagal, anak buah Aoi sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dan menyeretnya kehadapan Aoi, Uruha mencoba berontak, tapi Aoi segera menyeretnya dan menghempaskannya ke kursi penumpang kedalam mobilnya lalu membawa Uruha kembali ke Hotel sekaligus mansion dan cassino pribadi milik Aoi. Sampainya di mansion, Aoi segera memborgol tangan Uruha sebelum dia turun, lalu dengan kasar Aoi menyeret Uruha kembali ke kamar mewahnya yang berukuran sangat besar, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur king size, bar mini, home theater dan fasilitas mewah lainnya.

"lepaskan aku ! brengsek !"

"tidak akan" jawab Aoi tenang sambil berjalan menyeret Uruha ke kamarnya, dengan tidak sabaran Aoi mendobrak pintu kamar Uruha, menguncinya dari dalam dalam dan menghempaskan Uruha ke tempar tidur.

"kau sedang menguji kesabaranku, eh ?" Aoi saat ini sedang berada di puncak kemarahannya

"kau yang menguji kesabaranku Aoi" Uruha bangkit lalu menyerang Aoi, Uruha mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menghajar wajah Aoi dengan bogem mentah darinya, Aoi kesal dari sudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar tidak segan-segan Aoi segera menendang perut Uruha, membuat Uruha tengsungkur dan terbatuk menahan sakit sekaligus perutnya yang bergejolak, Uruha tidak mau diam saja segera ia berdiri dan meraih sebuah pisau buah yang di tidak jauh darinya, dia berusaha menusuk Aoi tapi hanya menggores sedikit lengannya, Aoi kalap dia merebut pisau buah dari Uruha dan membuangnya keluar jendela lalu menarik leher Uruha dan membenturkannya ke meja, Uruha merasa sangat pusing tapi kesadarannya masi bersisa tapi Uruha tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk bergerak.

"Menyerah eh ?" ejek Aoi

"puh, aku tidak sudi menyerah padamu" bukannya memohon kepada Aoi, Uruha justru meludahinya, Aoi yang marah segera menendang perut Uruha sekali lagi, Uruha terbatuk batuk tidak karuan, diafragmanya terasa sakit sekali mendapat dua tendangan dari Aoi

"ternyata hanya segini bisamu ? hmm ?" Uruha masi menantang Aoi

"kau benar benar mengujiku ya ?" Aoi lalu mencengkeram kerah baju Uruha "tenanglah, aku masih punya banyak cara untuk menyiksamu"

"k...kau !" Uruha terbelalak kaget, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Aoi.

Aoi hanya tersenyum sekilas –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- dia segera mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari laci meja bartender, lalu menuang segelas Moet Chandon favorit Uruha dan mencampurnya dengan cairan dari botol tadi. Uruha tidak tau bahwa di dalam minuman yang akan di berikan Aoi padanya sudah di beri aprodisiac

"drink it" Aoi menjambak rambut Uruha dan mencengkeram dagunya saat mulut Uruha sedikit terbuka Aoi menumpahkan semua isi gelas kedalam mulutnya dan memaksa untuk menelannya. Mau tidak mau Uruha menelan minuman yang telah di beri aprodisiac oleh Aoi. Setelah Aoi yakin Uruha menelan semuanya dia biarkan Uruha meringkuk dilantai di dekat kakinya dengan keadaan tangan yang masih terborgol.

Setelah meninum apa yang di berikan Aoi padanya, Uruha merasa tubuhnya tidak nyaman, suhu tubuhnya naik, dia merasa kepanasan dan nafasnya menjadi berat di tambah lagi bajunya yang tebal membuatnya semakin tidak berdaya, Aoi yang sedang minum di depan Uruha menyeringai senang melihat aprodisiac yang dia berikan mulai bekerja

"Aoi..." Uruha merangkak ke arah kaki Aoi

"ada apa Uruha-hime ?" Aoi kembali mencengkeram dagu Uruha

"lephaskhan..."

"apa yang ini kau lepas ?"

"tangan..., lephaskhan borgol di tanganku..."

"dengan senang hati, Uruha-hime"

Aoi segera melepas borgol di tangan Uruha, tanpa fikir panjang dan tanpa memperdulikan Aoi yang masih ada di sana Uruha segera melucuti jaket dan kemejanya, tubuhnya berkeringat, matanya berkaca-kaca, nafasnya berat.

"Aoi..., do something...my body...is...burn..ing"

"then, what do you want ? Uruha-hime ?"

"my...body Burning..., do something" Uruha terus memohon kepada Aoi. Aoi menyeringai senang, lalu Aoi membawa Uruha ke tempat tidurnya, Uruha tidak sadar apa yang akan di perbuat oleh Aoi. Aoi menanggalkan semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Uruha, kini Uruha menjadi polos di depan Aoi. Aoi dengan rakusnya menciumi bibir Uruha, Uruha semakin tidak tahan dengan tubuhnya yang semakin panas melepaskan paksa ciuman Aoi

"what...are...you...do...ing?" Uruha nampak bingung, tapi di kondisinya yang seperti itu fikirannya sudah buntu.

Sedangkan Aoi hanya mengeringai di depannya, Uruha tidak mengerti apa maksud Aoi, Uruha tersadar dari lamunannya saat Aoi berjalan turun dari tempat tidurnya, meninggalkan Uruha yang setengah terangsang dan telanjang di tempat tidurnya dalam kondisi tangan terborgol dan tubuhnya yang tidak mau menuruti perintahnya. Aoi berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar pribadinya, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup besar lalu dia kembali ke kamar Uruha. Segera aoi mengunci pintu rapat dan memastikan bahwa peredam suara yang di pasang di kamar Uruha berfungsi dengan baik, Aoi segera menumpahkan isi kotak yang ia bawa di meja tepat di depan tempat tidur Uruha. Uruha melihat barang yang Aoi bawa dengan tatapan ngeri, berbagai jenis sex toys ada di sana, dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak mungkin Aoi yang akan menggunakan semua sex toys tersebut yang akan menjadi penggunanya jelas jelas dirinya

"ada apa Uruha-hime ? kau sudah tidak sabar menggunakan mainan ini untuk melepaskan rasa panas yg mendera tubuhmu ? hm ?" Aoi tersenyum sinis

"mau... aphah... kau... ahh" Uruha terpekik kaget saat Aoi mengikat lehernya, menarik tangannya yang terborgol di gantung dengan tali yang telah ia persiapkan, kedua kakinya pun bernasib sama tergantung di tali, sehingga kini Uruha tidak punya pertahanan, Aoi lalu segera mengambil satu dari sex toys yang ada di meja, yaitu berupa selang kecil nan panjang dan segera dia tancapkan di lubang penis Uruha yg sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum

"aahhhh..., a...apa... ya...ngghhh"

"tahanlah, sayang... ini baru awalnya..." Aoi segera melucuti kemejanya dan membuangnya sembarangan, terekposlah tubuh atletis Aoi, Uruha yang melihatnya semakin malu juga semakin terangsan, membayangkan tubuh Aoi begergesekan dengannya, penis Uruha semakin menegang, Uruha yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan gejolaknya segera menyemburkan lemon dropnya. Nafas uruha makin berat, padahal ini belum apa-apa Uruha sudah merasa sangat lelah

"oh..., cepat sekali kau klimaks" Aoi tanpa rasa jijik menjilati lemon drop Uruha yang membasahi rectumya

"ah... aahhh, hen... hentikan... Aoi...ahhhh"

"tenanglah sayang, masi terlalu sore untuk menyudahinya" Aoi lalu berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil vibrator yg berukuran cukup besar, Uruha di buat merinding melihat ukuran vibrator

"ja... jangan Aoi... kumohon..."

"ayolah Uruha-hime..., kau berteriak seperti kau baru pertama kali melakukan ini"

"a... appah maksudmu..."

"harusnya kau sudah sering melakukah hal ini dengan Reita, hm ?"

"di...dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini padaku..."

"oh..., benarkah..., jadi aku yang pertama ?" Aoi menyeringai senang "baiklah..., akan ku buat kau tidak akan melupakan pengalaman pertama-mu dan akan kubuat kau gila dengan pesonaku" Aoi mengakhiri kata-katanya sambil menusukkan dua jarinya langsung ke rectum Uruha

"hiyaahhhhhhhhhh..., ahhh ahhhh..., hentikan... apa yang... ngh... kau lakuka...ahh"

"hei, aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, sayangku, agar kau tidak kesakitan nantinya" Aoi lalu mengecup bibir Uruha sekilas, sambil memperdalam jari-jarinya di lubang Uruha

"aaaahh... ahhh... disana... ahhhh" Uruha melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang

"so, this is your sweet spot, honey..., what happen if I touch it again, hm ?"

Uruha merinding, mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Aoi, tanpa peringatan Aoi kembali menyentuh sweet spot Uruha

"uwaaaahhhh..., again... ahhh touch it harder ahhhh"

"do you like it, hm ? guess it can't be helped, perpare your self"

Aoi segera meraih vibrator yang telah ia persiapkan, melumuri vibrator dengan lemon drop Uruha dan segera menancapkannya ke rectum Uruha

"hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh... ahhh... uwaaaaaaaaahhhhh... hurt... it's huurt"

"bear it for a while, honey" Aoi membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Uruha, saat di rasa Uruha sudah cukup tenang Aoi lalu menyalakan vibrator itu langsung dengan getaran yang maksimum

"yah...ahhh...uwaahhh..., stop... stop... nghh... ahh... "

"you dislike it ?"

"lepas... lepaskan..."

"tidak semudah itu..." Aoi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Uruha yang tengah kesakitan karena rectumnya di koyak oleh vibrator, dia tidak merasakan hal yang luar biasa saat Aoi menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan jari. Aoi menyaksikan Uruha sambil duduk di sebuah kursi di meja bartender yg ada di kamar Uruha, melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya, 'Aoi junior' sudah mulai menegak di balik celana jeans Aoi

"che..." Aoi menenggak wine-nya dengan tergesa lalu kembali mendatangi Uruha

"lepas..., kumohon..., hurt... it hurt..."

"baiklah"

Aoi lalu mencabut vibratornya, baru saja Uruha merasa lega, karena benda yang menyiksa-nya lenyap, kini di gantikan dengan kejantanan Aoi yang jauh lebih besar dan baru menancap separuh saja di rectumnya

"uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Uruha berteriak sekuat tenaga saat merasakan dirinya di koyak oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar, Uruha menggeliat tak nyaman berusaha melepaskan diri dari apapun yang menyiksanya

"che..., kau sempit sekali, Uruha" tanpa peringatan Aoi menarik kejantanannya dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja, lalu menghentakkan kuat-kuat hingga seluruhnya masuk dan langsung mengenai sweet spot Uruha

"hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...ah..., A..Aoi..., hen...hentikan..." Uruha mulai menitikkan kristal bening yang sedari tadi menggantung di pelupuk matanya.

"like I said before, bear it for a while, honey..." Aoi meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk mengoyak rectum Uruha

"ah... hah...ahhh...ahhh" Uruha melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal lebih dalam ketika Aoi tanpa ampun terus menghajar sweet spotnya "n...no.. ahh... ah... Aoi... I can't..."

"can't what ? hm ?" Aoi terus saja menggoda Uruha dengan jilatan-jilatan di tempat random nan sensitif milik Uruha, membuat Uruha tidak bisa berhenti berteriak penuh kenikmatan, dan bagi Aoi, teriakan Uruha seperti nyanyian yang membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih dan lebih lagi.

"n-no... ahh A-Aoi..., e-enough, I... ahh can't...mmmhhh...hold it" Uruha menggeliat makin liar dibawah Aoi, tak ayal punggung Aoi yang tadinya mulus tanpa cacat sekarang penuh dengan cakaran-cakaran dari Uruha

"a little more, Uruha-hime" Aoi semakin liar saja menjelajahi tubuh Uruha, melesakkan dirinya lebih dalam ke tubuh orang yang dianggap kekasih itu

"nghhhh...mmh...hiihh...ah...ahh.. noo, AOI !" Uruha mencapai klimaksnya terlebih dahulu, tapi Aoi, belum berhenti bergerak di dalam tubuh Uruha "ah..ah... stop.. it Aoi... haahhh, I...just come..."

"tapi aku belum..., Uruha-hime" Aoi kembali menyentakkan dirinya lebih dalam ke tubuh Uruha "tahanlah lebih lama lagi"

"nooo ! akh.. akh...aaaa... aaaa !" Uruha sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Aoi pada dirinya, dia memang tidak bisa melarikan diri dari Aoi, apapun usahanya akan sia-sia saja, tak lama kemudian Aoi klimaks dan mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya dalam rektum Uruha, meninggalkan jejaknya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Perlahan Aoi mengeluarkan kejantannanya dari rectum Uruha, cairan putih kental bercampur dengan sedikit darah menerobos keluar dari lubang Uruha yang sekarang ini sedang sibuk mengatur nafas dan berusaha menggerakkan badannya yang terasa mati separuh karena perbuatan Aoi yang 'menghajarnya' tanpa ampun. Setelah mengecup kening Uruha sekilas Aoi segera menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan sisa-sisa 'kegiatan' mereka barusan, karena setelah ini dia masih ada urusan dengan beberapa mafia yang menjadi aliansinya.

Sedangkan Uruha yang sudah merasa sangat lelah, membiarkan dirinya terlelap begitu saja, dia tidak peduli dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang lengket dengan keringat dan sperma, hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya.

Aoi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada dan rambut basah, langsung saja dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, menyahut sebuah handuk kering, mengeringkan sisa-sisa air yang masih menempel di tubuhnya, dan melemparkan haduk tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Aoi membuka lemari super besar miliknya, saking besarnya lemari tersebut hampir mirip dengan sebuah ruangan selebar 4x4 meter yang berisi pakaiannya, dia memilih-milih kemeja, dan sebuah jas dengan cermat, mengambil sebuah jam tangan, dan tidak lupa mengambil 3 buah cincin dan sebuah kalung dari deretan perhiasan yang dia punya. Penampilannya kini rapih kembali dan bersiap keluar kamar ketika melihat Uruha yang tertidur tanpa selimut, ia menyunggingkan senyum lalu berjalan menuju kasur king size miliknya, mengambil selimut yang menggantung di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh hime-nya yang bagaikan kanvas hidupnya, sisa-sisa 'kegiatan'-nya barusan masih terlihat jelas di tubuh hime-nya itu. Aoi kembali mengecup kening Uruha, lalu dia segera berjalan keluar kamarnya, di luar ternyata sudah ada Kazuki yang menjadi tangan kananya selama ini menunggunya

"Aoi-sama" Kazuki menunduk penuh hormat

"hn, bagaimana ? sudah kau selidiki dimana posisi Kai sekarang ini ?"

"sudah Aoi-sama, saya sudah mendapatkan dimana tempat persembunyian Kai-sama yang sekarang ini statusnya juga buronan"

"lalu Reita ?"

"dia menjadi tahanan kota, karena luka Reita-sama belum benar-benar pulih, kemarin dia sempat koma"

"hn, lalu apakan kau sudah memberikan deposit untuk Reita ?"

"sudah Aoi-sama, Reita-sama mendapatkan perawatan terbaik di sana"

"hm, bagus, sekarang ini kita hanya perlu memantau pergerakan Kai saja, jangan sampai dia tertangkap, back up dia dari belakang, kau, harus menjamin keamanan Reita dan Kai, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka, kau harus membayar dengan nyawamu" Aoi mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya penuh penekanan

"hai, saya mengerti Aoi-sama"

"good, ayo, sekarang kita selesaikan urusan kita dengan beberapa lintah tidak berguna ini" Aoi menyeringai mengerikan

"hai" Kazuki menunduk dalam dan terus mengikuti langkah Aoi dengan tenang hingga garasi mobil Aoi.

* * *

><p>review ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Blooded Knife**

**Genre : gangster, romance, yaoi, tragedy**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Pair : AoiHa, ReiKa**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita abal nan gaje ini punya saia :3**

**Mau nulis apa ? semut ? gatau deh liad aja -_- oh iya, terkutuklah kalian yang udah rikues fic ini buat lanjut, eke jadi lupa belajar buat uts kan -_-'' awas ya kalo IP eke sampe anjlok *author sarap. Oh iya satu lagi kalo ada audisi orang pervert indonesia, makhluk makhluk yang udah rikues ini fic adalah calon pemenangnya *ditulis dalam keadaan emosi***

summary : Kekerasan terhadap Uruha lagi ne ? kemarin diraep sekarang di siksa, mau di raep lagi ? *muka mesum* #eh

* * *

><p>"itaaaaaaiiiiiiii..."<p>

Suara itulah yang pertama kali Aoi dengar saat ia keluar dari box lift yang ada di lantai 40.

'sial' umpatnya dalam hati, dia terlambat

"Uruha..." geram Aoi semakin murka, langsung saja dia tarik selongsong night hawk miliknya dan siap membidik Vincent tapi, betapa kagetnya dia bahwa Uruha-lah yang menjadi tameng dari Vincent, jika dia sembrono maka Uruha yang akan tertembak, bukanlah Vincent, dan laki-laki brengsek yang hampir saja menghianatinya itu akan merasa semakin menang karena bisa membuat Aoi hingga menjadi seperti itu.

"kenapa tidak menembak, Aoi-san ?" tantang Vincent dengan seringai lebar penuh kemenangan "kau, takut melukai peliharaanmu ?"

"..." Aoi hanya bisa menggeletukkan gerahamnya yang saling beradu.

"waahh, aku benar benar tidak menyangka Aoi-san, bahwa kau memiliki peliharaan seeksotis ini" ucapan Vincent kali ini lebih kepada ejekan

"lepaskan ! ittai !" Uruha berusaha berontak, rambut coklat madunya yang dijambak kebelakang serta pahanya yang sudah tergores cukup panjang tapi tidaj terlalu dalam saja sudah menyiksanya dan sekarang ditambah lagi dipaksa untuk berdiri.

"perlu kau tau Vincent" suara Aoi kini menjadi lebih berat dan lebih gelap dari pada yang biasanya

"dia..., bukan apa-apa untukku, jadi silahkan lakukan sesukamu..., khekhekhe" Aoi justru menyeringai mengerikan, jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada dia yang biasa

Uruha langsung terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Aoi katakan. Benar memang dugaannya, bahwa Aoi hanya bermain-main dengan tubuhnya saja, memanfaatkan dan mengambil semuanya yang ia bisa. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa salah satu sudut hari Uruha berdenyut nyeri. Terluka.

"benarkah ? wow..., kau dengar itu Uruha-kun..., bahkan kekasihmu sendiri menyuruhku melakukan apapun yang aku suka kepadamu. Hmmmm, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar dengan tubuhmu dan memperindah tubuhmu dengan pahatan-pahatan dari pisauku, hm ?" bisik Vincent sambil menyeringai sama mengerikannya dengan Aoi. Uruha yang lemas karena tidak sarapan dengan benar tadi, tidak bisa kabur lagi dari cengkeraman Vincent, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang dijambak dengan kuat dan pahanya yang terluka.

"baiklah..., kita lihat, what we get here..." tanpa menunggu lagi Vincent segera mengayunkan pisau miliknya ke arah dada kiri Uruha, tapi sebelum mata pisau itu bisa mencicipi kulit mulus Uruha, sebuah peluru dengan kaliber 44mm membuatnya lepas dan terpental jauh dari genggaman sang empunya, dan peluru tersebut tidak melukai sejengkal kuku-pun kulit indah Uruha

"jangan kau fikir bisa menyentuhkan tangan kotormu itu kepada hime-ku" hardik Aoi murka

"heh, kufikir kenapa..., tapi apakah kalimatmu itu akan bertahan jika aku punya ini..." Vincent memperlihatkan sebuat memori tipe SD kepada Aoi yang Aoi yakin isinya pasti tidak menyenangkan bagi Aoi.

"hmm, benar ini adalah laporan beberapa transaksi persenjataan gelapmu ke berbagai negara dunia ketiga" senyum Vincent semakin lebar

"dan CIA sedang mengendusmu bukan ? karena kau menjual senjata kepada teroris ?" Vincent menyeringai senang

"now now... then choose this SD card or you hime ?" tantang Vincent, mimik muka Aoi sungguh sangat tidak terbaca waktu itu entah dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu atau mempertimbangkan memori tersebut atau hime-nya

"neee..., Aoi-san, kau terlalu lama..., baiklah bagaimana jika aku permuda ? pilih memori ini dan lemme taste your hime atau hime-mu atau kuserahkan SD ini ?" Vincent masih menyeringai

"brengsek !" tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Aoi langsung maju seorang diri dan mencoba menerjang Vincent, tapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa akan ada 2 orang yang menahan serangannya dan secara bersamaan menghatamkan tinju ke perutnya, kontan Aoi langsung terjerembab kebelakang, belum sempat ia bangkit ia sudah di hujani dengan tendangan yang berasal dari dua orang yang mirip dengan anak buahnya, wajah Aoi kini penuh dengan luka, sudut bibirnya sobek, dan dari sebelah lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah segar, Aoi tidak perduli seberapa banyak luka yang ada di wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya, luka seperti itu masih bisa ia tanggung dari pada harus melihat hime-nya yang di siksa oleh Vincent.

Masih berusaha berdiri untuk menantang Vincent dengan gerakan cepat salah satu dari orang yang mengeroyoknya tadi mengalungkan rantai ke leher Aoi, kontan nafasnya yang sudah tidak teratur itu kini tambah menjadi jadi.

Sedangkan Uruha yang melihat Aoi di keroyok hanya bisa menutup matanya. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Aoi seperti itu, biarlah dirinya saja yang disiksa

"ada apa Uruha-kun ? tidak tahan melihat kekasihmu, eh ?" Vincent tidak berhenti menyeringai sambil menyesap wangi rambut Uruha dan memperkuat tarikannya pada rambut lembut berwarna coklat madu itu

"ughh ! ittai... yamete..." mohon Uruha

"hn ? untuk apa ? kau ingin menolongnya ?" Vincent kali ini merasa sangat senang karena bisa memperdaya langsung duet mafia atau yakuza yang terkenal sulit ditangkap dan sadis ini. Hanya dengan menyogok anak buah Aoi sedikit dan fuala... semua rencanya berjalan sesuai keiginan.

"tidak semudah itu Uruha-kun..., kita lihat dulu apa jawaban kekasihmu ?"

"k...kh...brengsek kau Vincent" Aoi masih saja menantang Aoi meskipun ia tau nafasnya bisa terputus sewaktu waktu

"naahhh, kau tidak bisa memutuskan ya ? hm, baiklah sepertinya kau yang tidak ingin diusik pemerintahan federal pasti tidak akan menginginkan rekaman itu tersebar kan ?" seringai Vincent "jadi..., time to taste your hime..."

Uruha membelalakkan matanya, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi korban siksaan Vincent, penyiksaan fisik masih dapat di tanggung Uruha, tapi secara seksual ? dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelahnya, bisa entah dia akan membenci laki-laki atau hanya Aoi. Uruha berusaha melepaskan cengekeraman Vincent, perlawanannya hanya menghasilkan goresan-goresan yang di daratkan di kulit mulus Uruha.

"waaaaaaaaaaaarrgghhhhhh" jeritnya.

"sakit Uruha ? tahanlah sebentar, setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan _surga_mu..." seringaian Vincent sudah mencapai tahap mengerikan, dari telinga ke telinga.

"ya... yamete !" jerit Uruha frustasi, bukannya berhenti kini Vincent malah menghantam Uruha dengan telak dan langsung mengenai sweet spotnya

"waaaaarrrgghhhhhhhhhh" Jerit Uruha kesakitan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia merasa ada bagian yang robek di dalam tubuhnya yang di masuki oleh Vincent, air mata yang semenjak tadi berusaha ia tahan kini menerobos keluar tanpa bisa di halangi, nafasnya terasa tercekik meskipun Vincent tidak mendaratkan sesuatu di lehernya.

"wah wah..., sepertinya aku mengenaimu dengan telak, Uruha-kun"

"nnahhh, ahhh...yaahhh, chiga... chi..gaa..." tangis Uruha semakin tidak terbendung. Berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya terasa terbakar dari bawah. Meskipun dulu Aoi juga melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya, tapi itu semua berbeda. Ketika Vincent menyentuhnya..., it feels digusting. Tidak. Hati Uruha menolak kelakuan kasar Vincent. Uruha berusaha mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat agar desahan desahan memalukan yang mulutnya keluarkan tidak di dengar Vincent maupun Aoi tapi gagal. Vincent menghujam sweet spot-nya dengan telak. Membuatnya hanya bisa melihat warna putih dan kepalanya pening

"naaahhhh..., ah... AH! AH! AH! Waaaaarrrggghhhhhhhh !" terkutuklah dirinya yang mengeluarkan hasratnya karena Vincent yang menghujamnya dengan telak.

"hn ? tidak kusangka kau menikmatinya Uruha-kun, ahh... jangan jangan kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ahh baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita coba yang sesuatu yang baru, hn ?"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Vincent mata Uruha terbelalak lebar

"chigaaa..., Vi...vincent... kumohon..." Uruha lirih

"hey, kau, kemari..., bagaimana jika kau ikut bergabung di sini ?" Vincent melebarkan kaki Uruha dengan lebar memperlihatkan liangnya yang masih penuh dimasuki oleh Vincent dan sekarang Vincent ingin memasukkan satu orang lagi ? tidak... itu tidak akan muat

"tidakk ! tidak ! jangan !" Uruha berusaha meronta dengan kuat tapi tidak ada hasilnya.

Orang suruhan Vincent tadi sudah berada di depannya dan menyodok pintu masuknya, dengan bantuan Vincent yang memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sehingga membuat kejantanan orang yang ada di hadapannya bisa masuk keliangnya. Jangan harap anak buah Vincent bisa bersabar, tanpa menunggu Uruha terbiasa, langsung saja dia hentakkan kejantanannya hingga sepenuhnya tertanam

"CHIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA ! waarrrgggghhh" rasa sakit yang berkali lipat kini menyerangnya. Luka dalam liangnya makin parah ditandai dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari lubangnya

"Brengsek kau Vincent !" teriak Aoi murka, tidak berduli dengan rantai yang ada di lehernya, dia memberontak sekuat tenaga, menghajar orang yang mencekiknya dengan membabi buta. Dia tidak perduli dengan lilitan rantai yang semakin kuat di lehernya hingga membuat lehernya lecet parah dan berdarah. Sementara Aoi berusaha melepaskan diri Uruha yang tadinya berteriak histeris kini hanya bisa merintih menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah agar biasa segera mengakhiri rasa sakit yang rasa-rasanya menyerang hampir semua inderanya dia merasa bahwa tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah mati rasa. Tatapan Uruha yang tadinya memohon kini jadi kosong, mata coklat madu yang senada dengan rambutnya itu berubah semakin menggelap, seolah tidak ada kehidupan yang bisa membuat mata tersebut memancarkan sinarnya dan terus mengucurkan air mata. Uruha memekik pelan ketika dia kembali mencapai puncaknya, begitu juga Vincent dan anak buahnya. Uruha yang sudah hampir mati rasa tadi dipaksa berdiri membuat cairan yang ada di rectumnya mengalir menuruni pahanya dan kali ini bercampur darah yang lebih banyak dan lebih merah dari pada waktu dia di siksa oleh Aoi dulu.

"lihatlah Aoi apa yang terjadi dengan hime-mu" Vincent tertawa lebar melihat Aoi yang shock dengan hasil mahakarya di tubuh hime-nya. Kemarahan Aoi semakin memuncak dan di saat yang tepat Kazuki datang bersama seorang yang Aoi merasa familiar dengannya tapi dia tidak tau itu siapa. Segera saja menembak tepat di kepala orang berusaha menjerat leher Aoi semakin kuat, sedangkan Vincent yang mengetahui dia akan sia-sia jika melawan, bersiap melompat kejendela tapi belum sempat ia pergi, tangan kanannya sudah di tarik dengan kuat membuatnya jatuh terjerembab kebelakang dan membuatnya menatap ujung AK-47 milik orang misterius yang membantu Aoi tadi. Tidak sempat berkata apa-apa peluru AK-47 sudah menembus mata hingga otaknya membuat Vincent mati saat itu juga.

Begitu Aoi bisa melepaskan diri, segera ia berlari menuju Uruha yang sudah sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan, kemeja yang tidak di kancingkan dan robek, luka gorean pisau dimana-mana, belum lagi cairan lengket berwarna putih susu yang bercampur darah yang kini melumuri hampi seluruh kakinya, mata dengan tatapan kosong dan terus mengucurkan air mata tanpa suara dan tubuh yang gemetar hebat. Aoi yang berusaha menyentuh Uruha mendapatkan respon keras dari Uruha. Uruha berubah liar dan merasa takut jika ada yang menyentuhnya. Tapi Aoi tetaplah Aoi. Keras kepala. Dia tidak perduli mau seperti apa Uruha mengamuk, dia tetap mendekap orang yang dia kasihi itu erat, baru setelah beberapa lama Uruha menyadari bahwa yang sedang memeluknya ini adalah Aoi, lalu dia mendekapnya erat meremas jas motif leopard milik Aoi hingga tak berbentuk, tangisnya semakin menjadi yang tadinya tanpa suara, kini dia meraung dan menjerit sekuat-kuatnya di pelukan Aoi. Tapi suaranya teredam dada bidang Aoi. Lelah menangis akhirnya Uruha pingsan kehabisan tenaga. Panik. Aoi segera membawa Uruha masuk ke kamarnya dan memerintahkan Kazuki untuk memanggil paramedis dan pelayan untuk membersihkan Uruha. Tidak lama kemudian para medis datang dengan peralatan lengkap, membersihkan dan membalut semua luka di fisik indah Uruha, juga di bagian intimnya, seorang dokter laki-laki muda dengan sangat hati-hati membersihkan dan mengobati rectum Uruha. Kapas kapas yang menggunung di sisi ranjang dan penuh noda darah membuat Aoi semakin sakit. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena gagal menyelamatkan hime-nya sendiri, dan dia menolak untuk membersihkan luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Ketika para pelayannya akan memandikan hime-nya Aoi melarangnya, malah meminta mereka semua untuk pergi. Lalu Aoi menggendong hime-nya dengan bridal style dan membawa tubuh hime-nya kedalam ofuro yang sudah di isi dengan Air hangat yang sudah di beri aromatherapi dan aneka rempah aromateraphy. Aoi juga ikut berendam dalam ofuro, luka-lukanya yang tidak dia bersihkan terasa perih ketika bersentuhan dengan air yang semulanya jernih kini berubah agak kecoklatan karena terkena darah dari tubuh Aoi.

"maaf..." hanya itu yang bisa Aoi ucapkan kepada Uruha yang kini dengan nyamannya bersandar pada dada Aoi dan masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun

"maafkan aku..., aku gagal" Aoi mengecup puncak kepala Uruha dalam. Seolah jika bisa melakukan hal itu, bisa menarik semua kesedihan hime-nya keluar dan berganti dengan dirinya.

Aoi menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam air, begitu pula Uruha dan kembali kepermukaan dengan nafas terengah. Merasa sedikit rileks, Aoi segera keluar dari ofuro, membiarkan Uruha berendam lebih lama. Lalu menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengambil setelah wife-beater abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam, setelah itu dia kembali ke kamar mandi mengangkat tubuh hime-nya, mengeringkan dan memakaikan kemejanya lalu menidurkan hime-nya dalam kungkungan selimut hangat. Setelah mengecup kening hime-nya Aoi berencana untuk menuju ruang kerjanya untuk menemui seseorang.

"Aoi..." suarah yang sangat pelan dan menyedihkan keluar dari bibir Uruha

"ada apa Uruha-hime ?"

"takut..., jangan pergi..." pinta hime-nya lemah sambil mengapit lengan Aoi kuat...

Mendengar permintaan hime-nya yang seperti itu, Aoi jelas tidak bisa menolaknya

"ya..., aku tidak akan kemana-mana..." mengecup kening Uruha, membiarkan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu memeluk lengannya erat. Nafas uruha mulai teratur. Tanda bahwa Hime-nya sudah terlelap.

'aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu. Jika ini hanya permainan bodohnya saja. Akan kupastikan dia merasa hidup seperti dineraka'...

* * *

><p>DAFUQ DID I JUST WROTE -_-<p>

jangan salahkan eke ama apa yang uruha alamin *kabur naek reita*

review ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Blooded Knife**

**Genre : gangster, romance, yaoi, tragedy**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Pair : AoiHa,**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita abal nan gaje ini punya saia :3**

Mau nulis apa ? baca ndiri :p berhubung eke susah dapet inspirasi jadi tadi muter mp3 dengan randomnya dan tiba tiba denger lagunya Secondhane Serenade yang Stay Close, Don't Go dan baca liriknya..., wahhh mengharukan TT^TT pokoknya based on that song lah. Err sebenernya tiap chapter dari fic ku itu emang inspirasinya dari lagu sih, kayak Two Hurt itu tiap Chapter pasti ada theme song-nya, yap, itu lagu yang menginspirasi aku buat nulis chapter tersebut, nggak harus Visual Kei gapapa yah TT^TT soalnya diriku nggak terlalu bagus bahasa jepangnya dan lagi makna lagu Visual kei itu terlalu ambigu, karena gaya bahasanya yang cenderung puitis dan high TT^TT

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you leave me tonight<em>**

**_I'll wake up alone_**

**_don't tell me I will make it on my own_**

**_don't leave me tonight_**

**_this heart of stone will sing till it dies if you leave me tonight_**

**__x.x.x**

Aoi bukanlah seorang yang mudah mengabulkan permintaan seseorang, tapi akan lain lagi ceritanya jika hime-nya yang meminta..., Aoi yang biasanya sulit akan berubah 180 derajat menjadi seorang yang mudah sekali mengabulkan permintaan, sesulit dan setidak masuk akalpun permintaan itu, akan selalu ia usahakan untuk dipenuhi tapi dia akan berkata tidak untuk beberapa hal, membiarkan hime-nya pulang ke Jepang dan memberikan baju yang 'layak' untuk himenya, bagaimanapun Aoi lebih suka melihat hime-nya seperti itu, menurutnya hal itu akan membuat hime-nya akan menjadi lebih natural dan tidak menutup-menutupi sesuatu *oke yang ini bisa di bilang kalo mujaer itu kind of pervert -_-''*

Masih seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, Aoi duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kasur yang sudah di beri bantal, sedangkan disampingnya Uruha tengah tidur dengan nyenyak sambil mengapit lengannya dengan kuat. Melihat Uruha yang memintanya untuk tidak pergi, Aoi jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya, mengingat karena ketidaksangupannya untuk melindungi hime-nya karena lemahnya dia sehingga membuat hime-nya menerima siksaan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, Aoi bersumpah, jika ada orang yang merencakan ini semua, orang itu tidak akan pernah hidup bahagia setelah melihat Aoi. Tidak Aoi tidak pernah suka untuk membunuh orang secara langsung. Ia lebih senang menyiksa orang tersebut perlahan-lahan dan membuatnya hidup segan mati tak mau, atau membuat mereka gila lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri. Karena menurut Aoi hal itu jauh lebih setimpal dibandingkan membunuh orang tersebut langsung.

Aoi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ada seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"masuklah" perintah Aoi sambil merogoh night hawk yang dia simpan di bawah bantalnya, dia selalu menyediakan pistol itu disana tanpa sepengetahuan Uruha. Pintu terbuka dan Aoi sudah menduga bahwa orang tersebut adalah Kai

"terkejut eh, Aoi-kun ?" Kai sinis

"tidak ku sangka kau bisa membiarkan Reita koma dan meninggalkanya..." Aoi tidak kalah sinisnya

"heh, siapa yang lebih rendah dibandingkan seseorang yang menawan seseorang dengan paksa, tidak memperlakukan secara manusiawi dan akhirnya membiarkannya dinikmati oleh orang lain, eh ?" Kai tersenyum sinis

"KAU !" Aoi murka, Uruha yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan suara tinggi Aoi terusik dari tidurnya, menimbulkan kerutan terganggu di wajahnya, tapi segera Aoi tenangkan dengan mengusap kepala Uruha pelan. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang dibelai ibunya, wajah Uruha kembali tenang dan terlelap dengan nyenyak.

"sudahlah, Aoi, akui saja bahwa kita berdua sama-sama brengsek" Kai menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"I've enough known that I'm a bastard, but I won't admit it" balas Aoi sengit "lagi pula, ada urusan apa kau kesini ?" tanya Aoi sini

"just to fullfil what my aniki want..., give him to me, bastard..."

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa Kai akan menodongkan AK-47 ke wajah Aoi

"heh, berani juga kau rupanya, kalau kau memang sekeras itu menginginkan anikimu, disini bukan tempat yang tepat, Kai" Aoi menyeringai mengerikan

"aku tidak peduli, Aoi" Kai masih bersikeras

"baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan... ini" Aoi membangunkan paksa Uruha mendudukannya di pangkuan Aoi dan menodongkan sejata tepat dileher Uruha

"KAU ! kau memang licik Aoi"

"kekekekekekekeke, kau salah berurusan dengan orang, Kai"

"hanase! Hanase !" ronta Uruha, yang ada di ingatannya sekarang ini adalah saat dimana Uruha menodongkan senjata di lehernya dan menyiksanya "chiga..., chiga..." Uruha mulai terisak, tubuhnya lemas

"kau yang memilihnya, Kai" Aoi penuh penekanan.

"brengsek !" mau tidak mau Kai harus menurunkan senjatanya atau Aoi akan benar-benar melukai Uruha yang sedang down.

Dengan cepat, Aoi menurunkan senjatanya dan memeluk hime-nya erat, menenangkannya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Uruha yang awalnya berontak tidak karuan, akhirnya menyerah karena lelah dan kembali terlelap di pelukan Aoi

"apa yang kau mau sebenarnya, Kai ?" Aoi berusaha merendahkan suaranya, tapi tetap dengan nada menekan seperti biasa

"aku hanya ingin aniki kembali" jawab Kai enteng

"tidak, aku tidak akan semudah itu memberikan Uruha kembali"

"apa maumu Aoi-san ? sudah cukup aniki kau buat menderita seperti itu"

"tidak, dia sendiri yang memilih untuk bersamaku" kilah Aoi

"heh, kau fikir aku akan percaya dengan kata-katamu lagi ? tidak akan, brengsek"

"aku juga tidak ingat pernah menyuruhmu untuk percaya padaku" seringai Aoi

Ditengah perdebatan sengit mereka berdua, Uruha yang sudah tidur, kini kembali terbangun, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuka setengah matanya yang masih agak mengantuk mengusap matanya perlahan sambil menguap.

"urgh..., nani ?" Uruha kini berada pada posisi duduk bersila di kasur di sebelah Aoi

"aniki, ayo pulang" Kai tanpa basa basi berusaha mendekati anikinya

"eh..., Kai ?"

"iya, aniki, aku datang kesini sesuai dengan permintaanmu"

Tanpa Kai duga, Uruha justru beringsut mundur menjauhi uluran tangan Kai, dan mengapit lengan Aoi kuat

"kowai..." bisik Uruha pelan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat "kowai..." kata-kata Uruha semakin terdengar jelas.

"aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aniki" Kai mencoba mengesampingkan emosinya pada Aoi hanya agar Uruha mau mendekat padanya

"ng ? is this alright ?" tanya Uruha polos. Ya polos seperti anak kecil. Jiwanya cukup terguncang setelah apa yang menimpa dirinya barusan, seluruh pertahanan dirinya hancur dan inilah sisi asli Uruha, rapuh.

"hm'm it's alright" Kai tersenyum lembut, membiarkan tangannya terulur diudara menunggu disambut oleh aniki –yang sekarang lebih terlihat sebagai adiknya-

Uruha sambil takut-takut mencoba meraih tangan Kai, Aoi hanya diam saja melihat itu, jika dia bertindak kasar, bisa saja Uruha akan menolaknya dan justru menjauhinya karena menganggap dirinya akan menyakiti Uruha.

Uruha mencoba untuk sepenuhnya yakin kepada Kai, bahwa orang yang berada dihadapannya kali ini, yang memanggilnya aniki, tidak akan menyakiti dirinya. Sudah cukup pesakitan yang dia tanggung, dia sudah lelah, yang dia inginkan sekarang ini hanyalah perasaan aman. Dan itulah yang dia harapkan ketika melihat senyum tulus di wajah Kai, senyum yang benar benar tulus, tidak ada maksud dibelakang itu semua. Senyum yang dilatar belakangi oleh rasa cinta dan sayang yang luar biasa dari seorang adik kepada kakaknya.

"tidak apa-apa kan ?" Kai masih tersenyum –seperti tadi- melihat Uruha akhirnya menggenggam tangannya. Kai bisa rasakan bahwa tubuh anikinya bergetar karena takut.

"kau mau pulang denganku ?" tanya Kai

"ng ? pulang ?" Uruha balik bertanya bingung

"ya, kita pulang ke Jepang, kembali kerumah kita"

"ng..." raut wajah Uruha berubah menjadi ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sama dia akan disakiti

"tenanglah aniki, tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu disana, ada aku yang akan menjagamu" Kai berusaha meyakinkan

"tidak" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar

"k kenapa ?" Kai kaget dengan jawaban Uruha

"aku tidak mau..."

"sebaiknya kau jangan memaksanya Kai" potong Aoi cepat "atau kau hanya membuatnya semakin terpuruk"

"tsk" batin Kai murka, segera saja dia berdiri tegap menatap Aoi lurus seolah menantang "apa urusanmu Aoi ?" kai sengit

"aku punya urusan, karena Uruha adalah tanggung jawabku" jawab Aoi datar

"hahahaha... jangan buat aku tertawa. Penghianat sepertimu, tidak akan pernah bisa bertanggung jawab. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membawa Uruha pergi dari sini, baik itu kemauannya sendiri atau secara paksa" jawab Kai dingin. Segera saja dia berlalu pergi

"ck. Sombong sekali kau Kai" jawab Aoi sinis

* * *

><p>hahahahahahahahahahaha *ketawa garing* dari april ke oktober ._. *kabur* semoga fic ini masih ada yang sudi membaca. review ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Blooded Knife**

**Genre : gangster, romance, yaoi, tragedy**

**Fandom : the GazettE**

**Pair : AoiHa**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita abal nan gaje ini punya saia :3**

Saya... mengurangi pairing yang ada disini ._.v soalnya aku kok jadi bingung ya ama pairing Reita x Kai yang mau jadi seme siapa uke siapa ._. Setelah dibaca baca Kai disini jadi karakter yang dominan banget, sedangkan Reita... errr nggak tau. Ada usulan lain =w=;; tapi tetep main pairing AOIHA.

Berhubung kemaren eke hampir dicekek berjamaah karena apdet lama dan isinya sedikit, kali ini diusahain buat lebih banyak deh =w=. Mumpung weekend ga ada tugas :3 *nyengir*

Eke sampe bolos 2 hari buat bikin fic ini sambil dengerin Crying Rainnya Girugamesh berkali kali

* * *

><p><strong>Kurikaesu hibi ga bokura wo<strong>**nurashite yuku**

**Ano hi egaita basho sae**

**Doshaburi no yoru wa zutto nariyamanai**

**Yoru ga naku, naku~**

**x.x.x**

Uruha hanya duduk diatas kasur sambil memandang lurus kearah jendela, fikirannya kosong, yang membuatnya tetap terjaga adalah semilir angin malam yang menembus jendela balkon yang terbuka.

"hime ?" Aoi membuka pintu dari luar, sejenak mencari dimana sosok Uruha "disana kau rupanya" sambil tersenyum Aoi berjalan menuju arah bed dimana Uruha duduk

"sedang apa kau disini sendirian, hm ?" Aoi memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Uruha

"..." Uruha masih tidak menjawab

"Uru ? kau tidak apa-apa ?" Aoi kini menelungkupkan telapak tangannya di pipi Uruha

"hm'm, aku baik baik saja" Akhirnya Uruha memilih bersuara setelah sepanjang hari diam "Aoi..." Uruha memegang tangan Aoi yang ada dipipinya

"ya ?" Aoi mentap Uruha lekat lekat

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban hanya sepasang onyx dan coklat madu beradu pandang. Dalam. Uruha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, memilih menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan Aoi, mengubur wajahnya didada Aoi, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma bvlgari Aoi yang dia bisa sebelum ia benar benar merindukan wangi tubuh Aoi, menguburnya dalam diingatan dan hatinya.

Aoi yang awalnya bingung ada apa dengan Uruha hanya bisa merengkuh himenya dalam, apapun yang ada dibenaknya sekarang ini segera dia singkirkan saja, dia ingin menikmati waktu yang ia punya bersama Uruha. Bersama himenya yang berharga.

"ne, Aoi" Uruha mendongak, menatap Aoi

"ada apa ?"

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin begini, berlama lama denganmu ?"

"kenapa... ? tiba tiba begini ?" Aoi menundukkan pandangannya menatap Uruha

Tersenyum simpul Uruha menjawab "nothing. I just want together with you"

"suki da yo ! Aoi" kata-kata lugas yang meluncur dari bibir Uruha. Aoi terkaget mendengarnya. Belum pernah Uruha begitu jujur padanya. Seperti sekarang ini

"hm'm watashi mo, hime" jawabnya tenang

Uruha tersenyum senang, kini Uruha merangkak lebih tinggi, memeluk leher Aoi dan tiba tiba mencium tepat bibir Aoi. Tentu saja Aoi sangat kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Uruha lalu secara refleks menarik tubuh Uruha menjauh. Uruha juga tidak kalah kaget dengan reaksi Aoi, dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Aoi

"apa yang kau lakukan hime ?" tanya Aoi bingung

"ng ? hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin ku lakukan, apa itu tidak boleh Aoi ?" tanyanya polos. Aoi melunakkan pandangannya, mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud oleh Uruha

"tentu" jawab Aoi sambil tersenyum

Diam diam Uruha berteriak senang dalam hatinya ketika ia kembali berpagutan dengan Aoi. Sedangkan yang Aoi inginkan hanyalah hime-nya, merengkuh himenya dalam kehangatan tubuhnya, menghapuskan jejak-jejak noda yang ditinggalkan oleh para biadab yang telah berani menyentuh himenya, membasuhnya, menggantikan dengan miliknya. Melihat himenya mengerang dan terus meneriakkan namanya, membuat Aoi semakin ingin memberikan lebih, hingga membuat himenya merasa tidak bisa menerimanya lagi, dan hanya dirinya-lah yang berada dalam hati dan fikiran himenya.

"g gh.. Aoi... hurts..." Uruha berusaha semampunya untuk menahan airmatanya, memejamkan matanya erat, tapi rasa sakit yang menggerus tubuh bawahnya masih saja terasa

"don't close your eyes dear" Aoi mengecup kelopak mata Uruha

"ngh... " Uruha berusaha membuka matanya, melihat orang yang sedang menyentuhnya sekarang ini, bukan, bukan orang biadab itu lagi yang menyentuhnya, tapi Aoi..., Aoi yang mengucapkan kata-kata penuh cinta padanya barusan, orang yang tidak mungkin akan menyakitinya.

Uruha menatap mata Aoi lurus, memandangnya dalam seolah mencari sesuatu yang sangat ia inginkan disana, dan Uruha menemukannya. Cinta. Yang tidak dimiliki orang yang memperlakukannya dengan kasar kemarin,

"Aoi..." bisik Uruha lirih sambil memeluk Aoi kuat, menyerahkan apapun yang ia miliki sekarang kepada Aoi, membiarkan Aoi membawanya pergi kemana pun itu.

"jangan takut dear..." mengecup bibir Uruha sekilas sebelum dia membawa Uruha menuju surganya

"ah~ nh.. Aoi... Aoi" Uruha tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan nama Aoi ketika dirinya dilanda oleh ekstasi yang luar biasa, rasa sakit masih terasa, tapi... ada rasa yang tidak bisa digambarkan ketika Aoi menyentuh _spot_nya didalam sana

Melihat himenya yang sedang dilanda oleh ekstasi yang luar biasa seolah-olah semua sensornya over, ada perasaan hangat tersendiri yang menyelimutinya.

"Uru..." sebuah ciuman dalam yang didaratkan dibibir himenya, menjadi pertahanan terakhir sang hime,

"mhh~ haah~" Uruha menyerah, ia lengkungkan punggungnya tinggi dan semakin mengerat pelukannya terhadap Aoi. seluruh sensornya serasa meledak, yang ia lihat hanyalah warna putih dan bintang.

Ketika punggung Uruha kembali menyentuh permukaan kasur yang lembut kembali dia dipaksa untuk merasakan entitas Aoi yang terkubur dalam didirinya menumpahkan seluruh kehangatan hanya untuk Uruha hingga Uruha tidak bisa menerimanya.

Uruha melepaskan pelukannya dileher Aoi, berusaha mengatur nafas yang seolah dirampas paksa dan digantikan oleh kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan

"hh... hh.. I.. love you... Aoi... hh..." menatap onyx Aoi dalam

"love you too, hime. Uru" Aoi tersenyum sekilas. Bukan senyum seringai yang mengerikan seperti biasa, tapi ia benar benar tersenyum. Tulus. Demi himenya

"aku lelah~" runtuk Uruha manja

"kau bisa tidur sesukamu sekarang, hime" Aoi berpidah posisi menjadi disamping Uruha.

Tidak peduli pada kondisi tubuhnya yang kotor oleh keringat dan cairan lain, Aoi tanpa ragu mendekap Uruha lebih dekat ke dirinya, membiarkan salah satu lengannya digunakan Uruha sebagai bantal yang kini mulai sayup-sayup menutup matanya karena lelah.

Aoi menarik selimut dengan kakinya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan himenya. Ia sengaja tergaja lebih lama, ia ingin menikmati wajah damai Uruha yang sedang tidur.

'seperti anak kecil' batin Aoi, polos. _Pure but lustfull_. Setelah ia puas mengamati wajah tidur Uruha, akhirnya Aoi memutuskan untuk menyusul Uruha, tapi setelah dia memberikan kecupan dipuncak kepala Uru.

~skip~skip~skip~

~~~ 5 jam kemudian ~~~

Uruha perlahan mulai membuka mata, 'masih seperti yang tadi' batinnya. Ya, Uruha memang masih berada dalam pelukan Aoi, perlahan lahan Uruha bangun, menggeser tubuhnya agak jauh dari Aoi, mendudukkan dirinya tegak diatas kasur empuknya.

Uruha memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara dalam dalam, dan melepaskannya dengan berat. Melihat wajah Aoi membuatnya tidak tega untuk menjalankan rencananya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap harus menjalankannya. Dia harus pulang, Reita membutuhkannya. pasca kematian Ruki pasti Reita sekarang ini sedang dikejar-kejar polisi, tapi yang jelas Kai dan Reita tidak bisa terus terusan lari, apalagi kondisi Reita yang belum sembuh benar. Uruha kembali menguatkan hatinya, membuangnya kedalam peti dan menguburkannya dalam di benaknya, dan kembali memakai topeng pertahanan dirinya. Sudah cukup ia membuka dirinya hanya untuk malam ini saja, lagipula ia sudah menyerahkan apapun yang ia punya untuk Aoi, dengan begitu dia tidak akan pernah menyesal pernah mencintai Aoi.

Perlahan-lahan Uruha menuruni tempat tidur, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan perih dipangkal tubuhnya ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mengguyurkan air dingin melalui shower ditubuhnya, membersihkan jejak jejak Aoi ditubuhnya. Setelah itu, segera dia mengambil bajunya mengenakan lalu membereskan barang barangnya.

Uruha agak ragu menyentuh papan kunci di iPhonenya, tapi akhirnya dia gerakkan juga slide yang tersedia, menyentuh papan papan nomor dan menelfonnya.

-Aniki ?- sambut suara disebrang sana

Uruha menghela nafas dalam sebelum berbicara "sekarang, Kai" jawabnya singkat

-Ailieron Silver, South Grand Ave, Seven Bar Longue- jawab Kai singkat

"baiklah" Uruha mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Kai, kembali memasuki kamar, menuju arah tempat tidur

"I love you. Love you, so much." Uruha menatap Aoi lekat-lekat, "gomen..." mengecup bibir Aoi untuk terakhir kali.

Lalu Uruha kembali berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Aoi yang masih terlelap sendirian. Uruha berjalan di lorong hotel seperti biasa, tidak ada kecurigaan dari anak buah Aoi sama sekali yang sedang berjaga disana.

"Uruha-sama" sambut Kazuki diujung lorong sambil menunduk dalam "anda mau kemana ?"

"aku ada sedikit urusan, aku sudah berbicara dengan Aoi" jawab Uruha tenang

"perlu saya antar ?" tawar Kazuki

"tidak perlu, hanya sebentar, tidak usah mencariku"

"baiklah Uruha-sama" Kazuki menuruti apasaja yang dikatakan oleh Uruha.

Uruha kali ini memilih menggunakan taksi, jarak dari 111 South Grand Avenue ke Seven Bar Longue memutar cukup jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki ataupun bis, meskipun mereka berada dijalan yang sama yaitu South Grand Avenue.

Ya, disinilah Uruha sekarang didepan seven longue. Menyeret kaki-kakinya untuk masuk kedalam, longue mencari Kai, sedangkan sosok yang dicarinya kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan bartender yang sibuk membuatkan pesanan orang-orang yang ada disana, segelas _bloody marry*_ yang masih tersisa setengah gelas membuat Uruha yakin bahwa yang sedang duduk didepan bartender itu Kai

"Kai ?" Uruha ragu

"password ?" jawab orang bertopi

"Silver Ailerion, _South Grand Ave_, Seven Bar Longue, half Bloody Marry" jawab Uruha sambil mendengus

"ternyata kau tidak lupa aniki" jawab Kai sambil berbalik, memasang cengiran khasnya

"ayolah, kau begitu begitu tidak pernah kuat minum banyak, dan kau selalu memesan bloody marry karena itu yang kadar Vodkanya paling sedikit" Uruha memutar bola matanya kesal

"kau mau minum apa aniki, aku traktir"

"berikan aku _long island_* dan _white russian_*" Uruha sudah menghadap ke bartender

"sekaligus tuan ?"

"yeah"

"jangan kau ragukan aniki-ku ini Issac, dia sudah terlalu dewa dalam urusan minum" Kai kembali membalikkan tubuhnya kearah bartender yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu

"hai hai, here they're, long island and white russian" Issac, nama bartender tersebut menyerahkan dua gelas cocktail sekaligus kepada Uruha

Tanpa ragu, Uruha menenggak long islandnya hingga habis, kemudian white russiannya, awalnya cukup membuat perut Uruha bergejolak dan sedikit pening, tapi beberapa dekit kemudian Uruha sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali

"ayo pergi" ajak Kai santai, segera setelah membayar billnya

"hn" Uruha mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar Seven Bar Longue menuju Ailerion Silver yang terpakir didekat pintu masuk, segera mereka menuju arah bandara, disana jet pribadi err atau pesawat pribadi milik Kai telah dipersiapkan, begitu Ailerion milik Kai di angkut kedalam pesawat mereka segera melakukan boarding pass dan melakukan pengecekkan pasport.

"akhirnya aku pulang juga" Uruha memandang landasan pesawat yang perlahan ia tinggalkan

~skip~skip~skip

Aoi baru saja membuka matanya, ketika lengannya terasa ringan, begitu dia membuka mata sepenuhnya, dia sadar bahwa Uruha sudah tidak ada. Mendudukkan diri dikasur, dia mencoba meraih ponsel yang ada di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam 4 pagi.

"Uru ?" Aoi memanggil mencoba memanggil Uruha, tapi tidak ada jawaban

Aoi masih merentangkan seluruh otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, menuruni tempat tidur sambil membenarkan letak celananya, dan sekali lagi mencoba mencari dimana Uruha

"Uruha ? hime ?" Aoi mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, tidak ada jawaban.

Segera ia dobrak pintunya, dan kosong. Uruha tidak ada disana.

"kemana dia" Aoi yang mulai kesal segera menyambar sebuah _wife beater_ abu-abu dan memakainya asal, segera dia berjalan menujur ujung lorong dengan tergesa dan berteriak memanggil Kazuki

"kemana Uruha"dengan kesal Aoi mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kazuki

"Aoi-sama, Uruha-sama tadi dia bilang pergi sebentar ada urusan, dan Uruha-sama bilang dia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari anda" kata Kazuki takut takut

"brengsek !" Aoi menghempaskan Kazuki begitu saja "cepat dari tau kemana dia" Aoi yang kesal segera saja menyembur semua anak buahnya termasuk Kazuki

"b baiklah Aoi-sama" Kazuki menunduk dalam dan segera pergi melaksanakan perintah Aoi

'tsk..., kemana kau hime...' batin Aoi desperate sekaligus murka

* * *

><p>*bloody marry : sejenis cocktail dengan komposisi jus tomat dan Vodka dan beberapa campuran saus cocktail<p>

* long island : jenis cocktail dengan campuran vodka, tequila, rum, gin, triple sec, sweet and sour mix dan coca cola

* white russian : jenis cocktail dengan campuran vodka dan kopi cair dan light cream

* South Grand Ave, LA, CA : salah satu jalan tersibuk di L.A pusat hotel hotel mewah di L.A seperti hotel Hilton

yak, ini buru buru eke post sebelom lan di kost ngadat lagi, semoga tidak mengecewakan ; A ; review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Blooded Knife**

Genre : slight humor geje, romance, tragedy

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : AoiHa, ReiKa

Rate : M

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita abal nan gaje ini punya saia :3

Ng... entah kenapa saya demen banget nulis fic dalam keadaan ujian begini =w=, untuk revisi missing chapter di chapter 5... nanti dulu deh =w=, nih chapter 7 *nyanyi Regresa A Mi-nya il Divo* hatinya lagi butiran debu saudara-saudara. Entah kenapa kalo yang nyanyiin ini il Divo feelnya itu lebih dapet dari pada Toni Braxton~~ ah ah ini Just the two of us yang di cover Cyrille Aimee bagus juga *mainan di soundcloud* . Balik lagi ini Regresa A Mi Lebih nggerus padahal ini pake bahasa spanyol. Ah ya sudahlah

_**Regresa a mí, quéreme otra vez,  
>borra el dolor que al irte me dio<br>cuando te separaste de mí.  
>Dime que sí Yo no quiero llorar,<br>regresa a mí**_

* * *

><p>"kita mau kemana Kai ?" Uruha bertanya yang kini fokus bermain psp<p>

"kau akan tahu nanti, aniki" masih dengan cengiran khasnya, Kai menaikkan gigi mobilnya dan menambah kecepatan

"terserah kau saja" jawab Uruha cuek, kembali fokus pada pspnya.

Kai memacu mobilnya menuju Shibuya, dimana headquarter organisasi mereka berada, tidak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Kai adalah anak dari Inoran, ketua organisasi mereka, err tapi tidak bisa dibilang sepenuhnya anak juga, Inoran baru mengetahui Kai adalah anaknya ketika Kai menjadi buronan polisi dan Reita masih koma dirumah sakit, Kai adalah anak dari salah seorang wanita dari masa lalunya, teman _one night stand_. Inoran tidak tau bahwa wanita itu hamil dan melahirkan anak laki-laki. Dan kehidupan Kai yang sudah berada didunia malam semenjak dia lahir menjadikan dia biasa akan penyiksaan yang selalu dilakukan ibunya jika dia tidak pulang membawa uang untuk ibunya. Kai yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi dipaksa bekerja oleh ibunya untuk menutupi hutang mereka akhirnya dijual kepada mafia yang melakukan _human trafficking_, mendapatkan uang yang cukup banyak ibu Kai yang seorang kupu-kupu malam memilih untuk pindah ke Chiba dan memulai bisnis baru disana sebagai mucikari. Sedangkan Kai muda mendapatkan penyiksaan yang luar biasa, baik secara seksual, psikis dan fisik. Dia dipekerjakan lebih parah dan lebih rendah daripada oleh ibunya. Kai dijual sebagai _life sex doll_ atau dapat dikatakan sebagai pet kepada seorang konglomerat yang maniak seks...

Ketika Kai benar-benar merasa _life-less_, sebelum akhirnya Reita menemukannya. Kejadian itu tidak disengaja. Suatu malam ketika Reita datang kerumah master Kai untuk melakukan penyitaan terhadap asetnya karena tidak sanggup membayar hutang kepada Reita untuk menjalankan bisnisnya. Ketika memeriksa kamar utama, Reita menemukan Kai yang penuh luka lebam, telanjang dan penuh dengan sperma dan airmata yang terus mengalir dari karamel Kai yang benar-benar _life-less_. Tapi Reita tidak memandang rendah kepada laki-laki muda itu, entah kenapa Reita melihatnya seperti boneka porselain yang sangat rapuh, langka dan juga Indah... ya indah, itu yang menggambarkan bagaimana Kai dimata seorang Reita.

-end-

"Kai ? Kai ?" Uruha mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kai yang sedari tadi melamun

"eh ?" Kai berkedip, "eh, eh ? ada apa nii-san ?" Kai kembali ke wajah bloonnya -_-''

"Kai... jangan bilang kau tidak mendengarku" Uruha mulai kesal

"ng... ?"

"Kai... aku bertanya... _where the hell we are ?!_" urat kekesalan dijidat Uruha makin terlihat. Sedangkan Kai yang melihatnya menjadi pucat dan sweatdrop...

"ng... ano.. n-niisan... ini.. rumahku" Kai salah tingkah

"rumah ?"

"etto... ini..ng.. aku.. aku ternyata anak dari Inoran-sama, jadi.. ya beginilah" Kai berusaha menjelaskan sebisa mungkin, sedangkan Uruha yang mendengarnya benar-benar _priceless_. 'Kai anak dari pemimpin headquarter, Inoran-sama ? _bloody hell!_' umpat Uruha dalam hati

"niisan ? kau tidak ingin turun ?" tanya Kai polos

"yare-yare... tentusaja aku mau" Uruha sewot sendiri

Akhirnya Uruha memutuskan untuk turun dan, ternyata diluar sudah ada pengawalan lengkap dan maid yang siap untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. '_what the heck_, Inoran-sama... apa yang ada difikirannya... jangan jangan gosip bahwa pemimpin headquarter adalah orang yang nyentrik benar adanya' Uruha berspekulasi, sedangkan Kai sibuk menebar cengiran dan menundukkan kepala kepada semua orang. 'benar-benar bocah ini...' batin Uruha facepalm...

"tadaima~" seru Kai ketika memasuki headquarter. Masih dengan cengiran khasnya

"okaeri, dana-sama" jawab seluruh pegawai yang berdiri di lorong dan membungkuk dalam. Uruha makin sweat drop melihatnya.

"Kai kita tidak salah tempat kan ?" Uruha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"he ? tentu tidak aniki" Kai masih dengan muka lucunya, kini dia membuka pintu dengan gaya ala jepang dan seorang sedang duduk didalamnya, disebuah lantai yang lebih tinggi yang biasanya digunakan shogun jepang pada jaman dahulu

"papa~!" Kai menghambur ke arah Inoran. 'uapuaaaaaa ?! Kai memanggil Inoran-sama papa?!' Uruha shock berat... sepertinya dia salah masuk jet ketika kabur dari Aoi kemarin...

"ho.. Kai-chu, kau sudah pulang" Inoran menepuk-nepuk kepala anak semata wayangnya penuh dengan kasih sayang... errr oke sepertinya Inoran disini masih memperlakukan Kai seperti bocah umur 5 tahun... 'dasar father complex' cibir Uruha.

"papa~, akhirnya aku membawa aniki pulang" Kai menarik Uruha kehadapan Inoran, yang mukanya mendadak menjadi menyeramkan... Uruha menjadi pucat melihatnya 'd-dia seperti mau memakanku hidup-hidup. _Hontou ni kowai-desu_' batin Uruha mencaci Inoran yang terlalu protektif kepada Kai. 'wonder, jika Reita memiliki mertua macam Inoran..., dia akan berakhir menjadi pakan burung sepertinya' Uruha bergidik ngeri

Mengerti situasi yang sedang berlangsung, akhirnya memilih menengahi Inoran yang ingin memakan Uruha hidup-hidup karena membuat anaknya menjauh darinya.

"papa, mukamu seram" Kai datar. Seperti tertohok trigger, sontak Inoran merubah ekspresi wajahnya

"t-tidak begitu Kai" Inoran kebingungan

"papa kenapa sih begitu terus dengan keluargaku" Kai mulai cemberut dan menjauh dari Inoran dan bergelayut manja dilengan Uruha

"tidak begitu Kai~~" Inoran mulai mewek lebay. Sepertinya pasangan ayah anak ini sungguh aneh...

"papa jahat" Kai berteriak kesal

Dan petirpun bergejolak dibelakang Inoran, seolah-olah dirinya tertusuk-tusuk katana dikarenakan kata-kata Kai tadi.

"maafkan papa Kai" Inoran mulai menarik-narik Kai

"nggak mau! Sebelum papa berubah aku nggak mau pulang, aku mau nginep dirumah sakit Rei-chan saja" Kai mulai menyeret- nyeret kakinya yang digelayuti oleh Inoran. Uruha ? Uruha merasa seperti penjual kacang yang dikacangi disana... *if you know what author mean*

Akhirnya Kai menarik Uruha pergi menuju ketempat Reita dirawat, masih dengan muka yang cemberut gara-gara Inoran. Sedangkan Inoran yang berusaha mengejar Kai ditahan oleh banyak sekali anak buahnya yang justru jadi bulan-bulanan kekesalan Inoran...

Kembali memasuki mobilnya Kai segera menuju Shinjuku untuk kerumah-sakit privat milih Inoran, jika dibilang rumah sakit ya benar-benar rumah sakit, bukan sekedar klinik, tapi sebuah gedung 20 lantai dengan ratusan dokter ahli dan spesialis yang diorganisir khusus oleh Inoran dan organisasinya. Disini Reita mendapatkan perawatan terbaik dia mendapatkan kamar khusus di lantai 15 yang biasanya menjadi tempat perawatan Inoran _and his inner circle_.

"untuk apa kita kerumah sakit Kai ?" tanya Uruha bingung

"untuk apa ? tentu saja Rei, aniki" Kai tersenyum

"oh" tentu saja! Uruha hampir melupakan Reita gara-gara sambutan 'hangat' Inoran tadi kepadanya. Sungguh paman yang aneh. Uruha kembali mencaci Inoran didalam hati.

Segera mereka menggunakan lift untuk menuju lantai 15 dan menuju kamar terbesar disana 303.

"Rei, tadaima" ucap Kai sambil membuka pintu kamar Reita. "rei ?" Kai mencari, memastikan Reita masih ada di tempat tidurnya. "are... Reita menghilang ?!" Kai panik

"the hell!" Uruha segera memeriksa seluruh ruangan yang ada dikamar yang cukup luas ini, namun sayup-sayup terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi, dan benar saja, ketika pintu terbuka mucullah Reita dalam keadaan topless dan sedang mengeringkan mukanya dengan handuk. Bisa ditebak, pasti dia habis shaving. Uruha facelpalm didalam hati. '_another weirdos_' batinnya

"Reita !" Kai segera menghambur kepelukan Reita "Rei... ini benar-benar dirimu ?" Kai memastikan

"heh. Memangnya ada laki-laki lain sekeren diriku ?" Reita kembali seperti biasa. _Sexy arrogant bastard_.

"okaeri aniki" Reita tersenyum hangat kearah Uruha

"yeah, senang bisa pulang" jawab Uruha enteng

"aniki, bagaimana kau akhirnya bisa lepas dari Aoi ?"

"bukan cerita yang bagus jika kita terus berdiri seperti ini, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat" ajak Uruha. "kau sudah tidak terlihat seperti orang sakit" cibir Uruha

"memang tidak, sebenarnya aku sudah sadar sejak sebulan yang lalu dan menjalani rawat jalan agar seluruh otot di tubuhku tidak kaku" jawab Reita enteng

"Rei, kau jahat tidak memberitahuku" Kai kesal

"maaf, tapi kau, sepertinya sedang dalam euphoria bersama ayah barumu. _I have no right to distrubt, right ?_" Reita mengelus kepala Kai

"kenapa semua orang jadi begini, begitu mengetahui aku anak Inoran-sama ?" Kai cemberut

"bagaimanapun Inoran-sama itu pemimpin headquarter, jika aku berani macam-macam dengannya aku bisa dibantai habis" Reita merinding

"semuanya tidak akan begitu jika ada aku" Kai bersikukuh

"yare-yare, sudahlah, hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian" Uruha mulai melangkah keluar ruangan

"senang melihamu kembali" Kai tersenyum kearah Reita

"yeah, senang bisa kembali dari kematian" Reita menyeringai. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa blushing saja melihat seringaian Reita yang menurutnya menambah kadar ke-sexy-an Reita. _He's too damn dazzling_

"kau mau kemana ?" tawar Reita

"hm... aku ingin _latte_ dingin dan _fish and chips_" usul Kai

"_sounds nice, _baiklah sebaiknya aku berkemas dan segera _check out_ dari sini" Reita menuju lemari tempat menyimpan baju-bajunya

"akan aku bantu!, oh iya Rei, aku sudah membeli rumah baru untuk kita, lokasinya bagus untuk persembunyian" Kai terlihat sangat senang

"oh ya ? maaf membuatmu bekerja sendirian, _love_" Reita mencium kepala Kai sekilas

"_daijobu_, aku mengerti kondisimu Rei, lokasinya tidak jauh dari headquarter" Kai menjelaskan

"_pardon?_" Reita mengulang

"lokasinya tidak jauh dari headquarter, papa tidak ingin aku jauh dari pengawasannya, aku sudah bicara dengannya tapi papa bersikeras" keluh Kai

"kau sudah pastikan bahwa Inoran-sama tidak menginstal penyadap mikron atau kamera pengawas kan ?" Reita panik

"kenapa kau terlihat panik Rei ?" Kai bingung

"ng... hanya saja..."Reita tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya

"kenapa Rei... kau tidak ingin kita dilihat papa ?" Kai mulai menggoda Reita. Dengan seduktif

"bukan begitu..." Reita menjadi tidak enak sendiri

"biarkan saja jika mereka ingin begitu... kenapa kita tidak memberikan pertunjukan bagus untuk mereka" Kai menyeringai sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Reita.

Berfikir sejenak, akhirnya Reita sejutu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai... 'ya... tentu saja, _it would be a nice show..._' seringai Reita. Mereka berdua benar-benar _partner in crime..._

"kalian berdua jika ingin lomba mirip joker, kalian pasti menang" Uruha menginterupsi. Kesal tentu saja

"eh, eh.." Kai mendadak jadi blushing parah, kembali tertangkap basah seperti itu oleh Uruha.

"sudahlah, kalian ingin makan dimana ?" tanya Uruha

"aku ingin cafe yang baru buka diujung jalan diperbatasan antara Shinjuku dan Roppongi, ku dengar mereka spesialis masakan skandinavian dan british~, dan aku ingin _fish and chips_" terang Kai panjang lebar

"baiklah, segeralah bergegas atau aku akan membantai kalian dan memanggang kalian hidup-hidup karena aku lapar" ancam Uruha yang sukses membuat Reita dan Kai bergidik ngeri.

Akhirnya Reita dan Kai memilih untuk segera bergegas dari pada Uruha Bad Mood semakin parah. Mereka akan benar-benar dibantai hidup-hidup. Kai segera membantu Reita merapihkan bajunya kedalam koper, lalu mereka segera ke bagian administrasi dan segera check out dari sana dan bergegas ke cafe yang Kai ceritakan tadi. Ternyata tempatnya cukup ramai, tapi tidak cukup ramai untuk membuat banyak antrian. Dan Kai menemukan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk sarapan mereka.

"jadi bagaiamana, Aniki ?" Kai membuka pembicaraan sambil meminum Latte dingin miliknya

"apanya ?" Uruha bingung

"bagaimana perlakuan Aoi kepadamu disana" tanya Kai polos. Disaat yang sama ekspresi wajah Uruha menjadi tidak menentu antara dia kesal atau malu

"Kai... sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya seperti itu" Reita sepertinya mengerti kebingungan Uruha

"t-tapi Rei" rengek Kai

"Kai, _isn't it obvious to ask, since we already know what happened_" Reita menyeringai ke arah Uruha, pada saat itu juga Uruha bersumpah sudah meledakkan kepala Reita jika mereka tidak berada ditempat umum. Benar-benar rekannya yang satu ini memang tahu bagaimana men-teasenya hingga mendidih dan kesal.

"e-eh..." Kai mendadak blushing parah, sepertinya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Reita dan dikepalanya mulai terlintas bayangan bayangan... errgghh ya sudahlah yang jelas tidak pantas untuk anak dibawah 18 tahun.

"jadi..., sejauh mana Aoi memperlakukanmu ?" Reita kembali mengangkat topik yang tidak senonoh diwaktu sarapan.

"seperti lebih dari sekedar 'tidur di ranjang yang sama' ya nii-san~" Kai ikut-ikutan.

Jika bisa digambarkan sekarang ini sudah muncul urat kemarahan yang besar di jidat Uruha dan seakan-akan dia bisa melemparkan couple menyebalkan didepannya ini ke nelayan paus untuk dijadikan umpan memancing.

"hm.. atau kau mungkin sudah menjadi korban fetish Aoi ?" Reita menyeringai lebar

"eh ?" Uruha dan Kai menyahut bersamaan

"kau tidak tau bahwa Aoi punya fetish yang cukup... err" Reita mengisaratkan dengan tangannya

"memangnya apa Rei?" tanya Kai polos

"Aoi, _he's love to play with adult toys and bondage_" jawab Reita enteng

"!"

Mungkin rahang Kai akan jatuh ke lantai jika tidak melekat kuat ditengkoraknya..., sedangkan Uruha mukanya blushing parah. Dan Reita sepertinya sudah tau apa yang dilakukan Aoi kepada Uruha. Dan teasing yang dilakukan Reita kepada Uruha menjadi topik hangat di sarapan mereka kali ini, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Koreksi. Sepertinya Reita sudah menyadari hal itu, namun dia tidak menunjukkan gelagat bahwa mereka sedang diawasi. Dia ingin memastikan apakah yang mengawasi mereka ini kawan atau lawan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, Reita mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengirim e-mail ke ponsel Takanori, pelayan baru Kai dan memintanya untuk menyelidiki siapa yang sedang mengawasi mereka...

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Blooded Knife

Genre : gangster, romance, yaoi, tragedy

Fandom : the GazettE

Pair : AoiHa, ReiKa

Rate : M

Disclaimer : the GazettE punya PSC, tapi cerita abal nan gaje ini punya saia :3

Kayaknya... saya kali ini lagi bener-bener MONK level dewa. Nggak ngerti lagi mau ngapain, nggak pengen makan apapun, yang dipengen cuman tidur, dan eke membengkalai tugas –w-

Sepertinya cerita ini akan terinfluence berat ama Viewfinder + kuroshitsuji 2 XDDd kan openingnya Shiver :3 *tapi yang di dengerin malah Distress and Coma #plak*

* * *

><p><strong><em>REITA'S DOOMSDAY !<em>**

**_Until your distress sleep, fill me up with your grief_**

-some one dream-

"_master, please wake up, it's evening already_"seorang pria berambut raven _dirty blonde_ dengan pakaian bulter era victoria namun juga mengenakan noseband ini membangunkan Earl-nya yang sedang tertidur dengan pose yang –uhuk- menggoda. Bagaimana tidak dia menggunakan _robe_ warna biru muda yang sangat pas dengan kulitnya yang mulus, posisi kaki yang terbuka lebar hingga memperlihatkan..._underwear_nya dan dada yang terekspose dengan jelas. Sungguh masternya ini _defenseless _sekali. Jika butlernya seorang yang pervert mungkin dia akan 'memakan' masternya ini mentah-mentah.

"ngh... 5 _minutes please_"master bishienya kini merubah posisi tidurnya kesamping

"master, tapi tuan Yoshiki akan kemari 30 menit lagi untuk menghadiri acara minum teh bersama anda" bisik yang butler.

Sontak sang majikan langsung terlonjak bangun 'the fuck' wajah masternya kini berubah horor.

"jika anda tidak segera bangun dan tetap berpose _defenseless_ begini, tuan Yoshiki mungkin... akan menyerang anda tanpa ampun" ancam butlernya sambil tersenyum

"noooooooooo ! _fucking noooo! Being raped by those old geezer. Just hell no !_" tidak tidak, meskipun dia sudah tau dirinya sudah tidak tertarik kepada perempuan sejak kecil tapi keperawanan (?)nya direnggut oleh kakek-kakek pervert bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Meskipun kakek pervert itu tinggal manusia yang tersisa di dunia ini, lebih baik dia diperkosa oleh harimau atau serigala saja. _Umh.. did I sense beastialist here ?_ (note : beastialist = sexually attracted to animals. Kencenderungan memiliki hasrat seksual kepada hewan)

"master _ do you mind to take off those robe ?_ saya sudah mempersiapkan baju untuk master" tawar sang butler singkat

"hn" akhirnya sang master yang memiliki rahang tegas tapi manis ini berdiri didepan butlernya lalu melepaskan jubah mandinya dan membiarkan area pribadinya saja yang tertutupi. Dengan sabar sang butler memakaikan baju kepada sang master.

"sudah selesai, master"

"persiapkan Daarjeling tea" sang master yang memiliki warna rambut karamel yang senada dengan warna matanya ini berbegegas ke pintu masuk mansion, sebenci apapun, dia harus bersifat seperti Earl.

~skip~skip~skip~

"_Welcome to my mansion, Yoshiki-san_" Kai memberikan sambutan hangat kepadaYoshiki

"oh, Kai" Yoshiki yang tidak disangka-sangka ternyata langsung nyosor saja kepada Kai. Untunglah sang butler segera menariknya jika tidak, bibir perawan Kai tidak akan perawan lagi. _Well itu lebay_

"_master Yoshiki, please behave_" peringatan sang butler tegas

"ah... maaf~, nee, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini Earl Yutaka ?" sapa Yoshiki sambil menicum punggung tangan Kai dengan penuh sopan

"aku masih seperti biasa" jawab Kai asal

"master Yoshiki, Botchan, silahkan. Meja teh anda sudah siap di taman samping" sang butler mempersilahkan

"silahkan Yoshiki-san, kita bicarakan urusan bisnis kita disana" tawar Kai sebagai Earl yang baik

"tentu" Yoshiki mengikuti Kai menuju taman samping mansionnya

Tentunya sebagai seorang butler yang baik Reita mempersilahkan kedua master ini menuju tempat mereka minum teh. Setelah sang master duduk, Reita segera memperisiapkan teh dan afternoon snack yang biasanya dihidangkan bersama dengan tehnya.

"tuan Yoshiki, botchan saya permisi dulu" Reita mengundurkan diri untuk mempersiapkan kamar tamu untuk Yoshiki

"hai" jawab Kai bosan.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Reita meninggalkan Kai dan Yoshiki untuk mengurusi masalah bisnisnya, sedangkan dia mengambil ratusan kunci untuk masing-masing kamar dan memilih salah satu kunci untuk kamar tamu. Reita dengan gesit segera memperbaharui mulai dari bedsheet hingga kelambu kamar tamu ini dan membersihkannya hingga tidak ada satu debupun yang tersisa. Ia sangat tau bahwa Yoshiki sangatlah perfeksionis

Sedangkan Kai yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Reita, kali ini Yoshiki tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk melakukan 'tindakan asusila' kepada Kai. Yah mau gimana lagi, orang Yoshikinya Shota dan Kai emang menggoda... *singkatnya begitu* tapi untunglah Reita segera kembali ketaman dan menemukan Kai yang kancing bajunya sudah terbuka semua dan berada di bawah Yoshiki.

"um.. Yoshiki-sama, bisakah anda menyingkir dari Botchan ?" Reita menyindir dengan sopan

"..." Yoshiki masih diam, tampak memikirkan sesuatu, namun akhirnya dia melepaskan Kai juga yang langsung beringsut ke arah Reita

"sure, tapi bersyarat" Yoshiki menyeringai kecil

"apa itu tuan Yoshiki ?" tanya Reita sopan

"ne, Kai bagaiamana jika kau melakukan S/M kepada butlermu ini?"

"hai ?" Kai langsung shock dan ekspresi mukanya sungguh horor

"jika tidak, sebaiknya aku membatalkan kontrak kerjasama kita" Yoshiki mulai merapihkan bajunya dan beranjak pergi

"matte ! jika aku melakukan apa yang kau minta, apa kau akan menyetujui proyek yang aku ajukan ?" tanya Kai hati-hati

"tentu saja, sistem bagi hasilnya 60-40, seperti yang kau inginkan" tawar Yoshiki

Tentu saja ini peluang yang sangat bagus untuk Kai, kapan lagi Yoshiki memberikan keuntungan lebih untuk dirinya, biasanya Yoshiki bukanlah orang yang ingin rugi, Yosh. Sepertinya Reita juga tidak keberatan. Fikir Kai dalam hati

"baiklah, kalau begitu" akhirnya memilih untuk menyetujui. "Rei, kau mau membantuku kan ?" tanya Kai mengkonfirmasi

"yes, my lord" jawab Reita mantap

Reita mulai melepaskan sarung tangannya, melonggarkan dasi dan melepaskan coat butlernya adan menyisakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam miliknya.

"_do as you please, my lord_" Reita menawarkan diri kepada sang master

"_surely, I won't hesitate_" jawab Kai penuh keyakinan

Memulai apa yang diminta oleh Yoshiki, Kai mulai mengikat kedua tangan Reita bersamaan dengan badannya dibagian lengan atas, lalu memakaikan borgol ditangannya yang berada di belakang badan Reita yang kini berada di posisi berlutut menghadap Kai yang siap-siap memukulkan cambuk berwarna hitam

"_you love it when I hurt you self, don't you_" cerca Kai

"_but unfortunately you skill is suck master_" cemooh Reita yang masih bisa menyeringai meski dihujani cambukan oleh Kai

"_it sir to you, bastard !_" Kai mencambuk semakin keras bahkan menendangi Reita, namun sang butler sepertinya tidak merasa kesakitan

"_what is it ? you so mad that you can't fuck me_" tantang Reita

"_watch you mouth, lowlife !_" Kai menendang Reita hingga tersungkur 'bagaimana ini, kenapa aku merasa begitu... hmm _excited ?_ _damn why I'm hard_' batin Kai

Tanpa berfikir panjang Kai duduk di dada Reita yang sedang terlentang ditanah, menunjukkan selangkangannya yang mulai basah karena _precum_

"_it's your duty, right ? to clean me up_"

"_on your argument, sir ?_" seringai Reita

"_shut up ! and suck me off !_" Kai yang kesal segera melesakkan kejantanannya kemulut Reita, dengan senang hati butler pervertnya ini melakukan _blow job_ kepada Masternya

-yak disini akan dimulai full text dan monolog dari Kai-

=TIME : now=

Mh..., _it's feels so burning..."m-more"_ sebenarnya Kai masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya sedang memohon Reita yang sedang melakukan blowjob kepadanya namun sepertinya yang butler menurut saja kepadanya dengan mempermainkan kejantanan Kai lebih lagi didalam mulutnya

"haa-ah! Reita... nh.. _not so intense..._" Kai merasa bahwa seluruh panas tubuhnya berkumpul di perut dan selangkangannya yang rasanya akan meledak

"yah ! _not there ! _no! No...no ahh!" Kai berusaha menutupi mulutnya karena sensasi yang menyerang tubuhnya. Hmm sepertinya apa yang dia rasakan sangat berlebihan jika hanya diberikan blowjob, tapi dia merasa ada sesuatu yang besar yang memasuki dirinya... um.. dari belakang... Kai mencoba melihat ke arah belakangnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan Yoshiki maupun Reita sedang memasukinya... tapi tapi... dan Kai mulai bingung

=TIME : in other situation=

"tch, bisa-bisanya kau pingsan ditengah seperti ini Kai" Reita kesal, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya dia memilih untuk 'menghajar' Kai _good and hard enough_. Reita memastikan bahwa Kai tidak akan bisa berjalan hingga seminggu

"nh! R-Rei! ahh"

"heh, masih bisa merespon ternyata" tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Reita menggerakkan pinggulnya makin brutal, melakukan penetrasi makin dalam terhadap Kai

=NOW=

"ahh ! Reita ! stop.. _n-not there, not s-so intense! Hah ! I-I can't.._" Kai mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Reita namun sepertinya tenaganya pergi menghilang entah kemana "Rei... Reita... ah! Hah! Coming! No it's c-coming ! haah~!" Kai melengkungkan punggungnya seperti busur ketika akhirnya dapat melepaskan seluruh rasa panas yang berkumpul di perut bagian bawahnya. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa sangat mengantuk dan jatuh dipelukan Reita dan akhirnya tertidur dengan lelapnya

=BACK TO REALITIES AND REAL PLOT=

"nn!" Kai merasakan kosong yang aneh ketika Reita menarik keluar kejantananya dan berpindah kesampingnya meraih air mineral di nightstand miliknya "nn... Rei.. _I feel so wet_"

"oh, akhirnya kau bangun" jawab Reita enteng

"eh ?!"

"kenapa ? kau terlihat kaget Kai" tanya Reita enteng

Kai shock melihat kondisinya sendiri tertelungkup dikasur, tanpa sehelai bajupun dan tubuhnya penuh keringat, sedangkan diselangkangannya dan dari lubangnya dia merasakan bahwa cairan lengket yang terasa aneh mengalir keluar dari sana. 'eh... wait... jangan bilang bahwa aku baru saja menyelesaikannya dengan Reita...' Kai segera berbalik menyamankan diri dalam posisi duduk dan langsung saja rasa sakit menyerang bagian bawahnya

"ouch..."

"hati-hati, jangan membalikkan badanmu dengan spontan"

"Rei... ng... barusan... kita.." Kai mencoba memastikan

"hai, _exactly_" Reita menyeringai

Oh tidakk... Kai merasa lemas, dia mengira itu hanya mimpi tapi tertnyata...

"ada apa Kai ? kau tidak ingat ?" Seringai Reita makin lebar

"b-bukan begitu !" Kai mengelak, namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan muka bingung nan polosnya itu

"wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya Kai-kun!" Reita menggunakan penekanan lebih jika sedang menggoda Kai

"t-tidak !" Kai berusaha mengelak. Namun memang sepertinya Reita selalu lebih cepat dari Kai, dan yang terjadi justru Kai sekarang ini sudah berada dipangkuan Reita dan menghadap kekasihnya... oh tidak, posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Reita akan mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini. Dan benar saja, dalam sekali hentakan kebawah dan kejantanan Reita yang sudah mengeras akhirnya menancap sempurna kembali ke lubang milik Kai

"gyaaaaahh~!" Kai shock dengan penetrasi yang tiba-tiba namun sialnya Reita langsung mengenai sweetspotnya dan... habislah dia ketika Reita mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya

"yaah! Reita! Ah!.. mh.. hi-ahhh! Reitaa! P-please.. ah ah! Release... meahh~!"

Mendengar permintaan ukenya bukannya Reita semakin berhenti malah semakin menjadi-jadi, karena dalam prinsipnya, ketika seorang uke meminta berhenti artinya dia meminta lebih... yah mari berdoa agar Kai bisa berjalan dalam kurun waktu seminggu

~skip~skip~skip~

Matahari bersinar sangat cerang pagi ini -atau siang ini-, namun kedua _love birds_ ini masih menyamankan diri dalam pelukan masing-masing pasangan, sebelum terganggu oleh suara

alarm di hp salah satunya

"tch, tidak bisakah kau hentikan suara berisik handphone mu itu Kai" sungut Reita

"ouch! Kenapa Rei-chan tidak mematikan sendiri, pinggang dan pinggulku mati rasa" jawab Kai tidak kalah sengit, akhirnya Reita memilih untuk mengalah dan merain ponsel Kai yang berada diatas bed mereka, membuka lock screennya dan membaca alarm apakah itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Reita ketika dia membaca memo yang berada dibawah alarm tersebut

_PAPA VISIT, TODAY 11 AM_. _Fucks it's gotta be his doomsday, _jika saja headquarter melihat anaknya berada ditempat tidur dan tidak bisa berjalan dan selangkangan anaknya penuh dengan cairan putih dan lengket hingga paha dalamnya. Oh tidak Reita tidak ingin impoten dini.

"ada apa Rei-chan ?" tanya Kai yang masih setengah mengantuk

"kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya" jawab Reita gugup

"hm ? ada apa- yawn" Kai masih mengantuk

"Headquarter akan kesini" Reita horor

"eh ?"

"jam 11, dan sekarang sudah jam 10.45"

"_fuck! Ouch ! ite ite ite ! _ sakit" Kai kembali meremas kasurnya karena tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat sakit untuk digerakkan

"tunggu disini ! aku akan membawakan handuk panas untukmu dan tissu" tawar Reita yang segera melompat keluar dari tempar tidurnya dan segera memakai celananya asal lalu menuju kamar mandi

"kau yang membuatku begini, bodoh !" Kai justru balik mencaci Reita

_Ding-dong~_

Habis sudah habis sudah... headquarter sudah disini! Tidak sempat menyahut satu kemeja atau kaos, Reita segera berlari kepintu depan dan membukakan pintu untuk Inoran

"selamat pagi, headquarter" Reita menunduk dalam menyapa 'ayah mertuanya'

"hn, tidak perlu terlalu sopan, aku tidak membawa banyak orang hari ini" memang sih hal itu terbukti dengan Inoran yang hanya masuk sendiri dan 2 pengawalnya yang berdiri didepan lorong apartemen Reita dan Kai

"biasanya Kai sudah berceloteh, pagi begini dan kau seharusnya sudah berada di ruang kerjamu, dimana Kai" Inoran langsung ke pokok pembicaraan

'_fuck_' batin Reita. Semoga Kai sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya.

Namun sepertinya apa yang diharapkan Reita tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan! Ketika Inoran membuka pintu kamar Kai dan... pemandangan yang terlihat adalah Kai tanpa busana sedang membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan sedang membersihkan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang lengket dengan cairan Reita dengan air hangat dan tissue... dan Kai hanya bisa melongo melihat ayahnya seperti ini dan dengan polosnya menyapa

"selamat pagi, ayah"

"hn" kontan rokok yang dihisap Inoran terjatuh dan langsung mati ketika menyentuh lantai, disaat yang sama Inoran segera membanting pintu didepannya dan segera menuju Reita dengan muka murka

"brengsek! Kau apakah Kai ?!" Inoran sekarang ini sedang bernapsu membunuh Reita. Karena tidak bisa berjalan akhirnya Kai hanya bisa berteriak-teriak kepada ayahnya agar tidak membunuh Reita disaat itu juga

"papa ! hentikan, dengarkan aku baik-baik" teriak Kai

"tidak bisa ! aku harus mematahkan kedua kakinya" ancam Inoran

"papa ! jika papa melakukannya aku akan membenci papa seumur hidup !" Kai mengancam balik.

Dan bak sebuah trigger bagi Inoran, akhirnya dia melepaskan Reita dan kembali menuju kamar Kai yang kini sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja kebesaran milik Reita...

'_oh fuck, I'm doom_' batin Reita

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
